


Shot down pulse

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Banter, Clexa, Crack, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love / Hate, Sex using foreign objects, Slow Burn, Songfic, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	1. Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сбитый пульс](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696622) by Hell.S. 



> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

«My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money. I have a beautiful body, big breasts, I think I am beautiful.»

Damn ... «Erase»

«My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money. I have a slender body, big breasts and I am beautiful.»

The girl bit the tip of the pen in her teeth.

«I liked your site»

«Erase»

«I was interested in your site. My friend works for you. She told me that you need girls. I am attaching a file. I will wait for an answer»

«Send»

\- "Well, have you shoot it? Did you send it? Show me" Jesse jumped onto the bed.

\- "Damn, well, nope."

\- "What do you mean, nope?" Mimicked a friend. - "You were going to twirl your boobs in front of millions of people, but can't show your beloved, close friend?"

\- “Jess… I’m embarrassed about you, for the life of me."

\- "That's it, no talking. Come on. I'm ready." Jess grabbed the popcorn she had just pulled out of the microwave and sat back.  
\- "As the topic, huh?"

\- “You bitch.” Clarke frowned and stood behind the girl's back.

\- "Where are you going."

\- “I don’t want to see your face, or I’ll fall into the ground.”

The friend stared at the laptop intently.

\- "Wow, Griffin where do you have such a bodice ???"

\- "Damn, Jess!"

\- "You're like a porn star! Where did you find such a bra? There are all the boobs out bra! And where, Griffin, do you have such boobs ?! Mother of God! They are huge!"

\- "Jeess!"  
Clarke pounced on the girl from behind, and they began to laugh loudly.

\- "Clarke, you surprised me, you and I have been studying together for two years, and you hide such wealth!"

\- "You're embarrassing me, stop it."

\- "Oh, Griffin, with your «embarrassing» you are going into the porn business?"

\- "This is not porn."

\- "Well, I know, but you will have to twirl your boobs there, huge ones by the way," Jess pointed at her friend's breasts.

\- "You are a pervert!" Clarke hugged the girl and fell with her on the bed.

\- "Oh, it seems the answer came, strangely, so quickly." Clarke got up and took the laptop.

«Hello Miss Griffin  
We watched your video. Please tell me the name of the friend who recommends you.  
Please send videos and photos without bra.  
Sincerely, Director of WEB Site Majesty Lexa»

\- “Oh shit, Griffin, you’re in trouble."

\- "What? Why? Damn, send boobs right away..." The blonde began to twist her fingers.

\- "It's not your boobs business. Usually Denis looks at us, but here ... in short, it seems that you're out."

\- "Why?" The blonde looked at Jess indignantly.

\- "Lexa is... in short, she is a strict woman, she fires such girls, simply because she can. Nobody knows by what principle, but a fact. Girl worked, worked, then Lexa didn't like something, and that's it, bye bye. She shouldn't have answered you, I don't understand anything ..."

\- "Why does she need my breasts? You said can wear underwear there." Clarke looked under her blouse.

\- "Well, then she needs, how do I know, Clarke? I saw her only three times in six months. And I didn't understand, why did you write that you need money?"

\- "Well, I don’t know, I must have a reason to go there, isn't that a reason?"

\- “Well, Griffin, you’re not a prostitute. I work there not only because of money, for example, but in general, many work there because they like it."

\- "In short, get out." Clarke pushed the girl out of bed.

\- "Hey, let me take a picture! It's 100% will turn out better, I'm even already wondering from what angle," Jess in the air depicted with her hands, as if holding a camera.

\- "Come on, get out of here!" The blonde began to push her friend out of the room.

\- "Well, Clarke, with one eye." The door closed in front of her nose.

The blonde stood in front of the mirror and took off her blouse.  
Then the bra.

She wrapped her hand around her chest and lifted it up.  
«Damn,» she took a deep breath and let go of her hand, her chest bouncing elastically.

The blonde took the phone and held it out in front of her.

\- "Clarke, don't take a selfie with your boobs!" was heard outside the door.

Griffin dropped the phone and, angry, began banging on the laptop keyboard.

«Dear Director, I am not ready to send you pictures and videos without a bra. My friend's name is Jessica, and from her I learned that you can wear underwear. Best regards, student Clarke Griffin» 

The blonde slammed the laptop shut. Well, that's it, She’s never gonna get a job.


	2. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “I'm done,” the blonde shouted.

\- "Why so fast?" Jess opened the door

\- "I didn't send ... I don't want to show my charms to an unfamiliar aunt."

\- "Bad Clarke, I don't even know, let's try a similar site, only you yourself know that mine is the top one. They jerk off the most and pay the most for private."

\- "Stop it, I'm already on nerves. 

I put on a T-shirt.

\- "I don't understand Griffin, you have such beautiful breasts, why are you wearing ... sports bras. It's time for you to be free."

The girls were completely different.

Clarke, modest, all the time in a button-down blouse and a knee-length skirt or jeans and a sweatshirt. And Jessica is the dream of the entire training course, and what it is, the dream of all training courses. Luxurious long, light brown highlighted hair, open defiant outfits. They walked in pairs all the time.

Jess took the laptop and opened it.

\- “Oh, Griffin, you got the answer. I am reading.

\- "Damn, Clarke! It can not be!"

\- "Jess, it's five now! I only have an hour, damn it, I have nothing to wear. Why is it so fast." She began to rush about the room.

\- "Come on," a friend grabbed her hand and dragged her into her room.

Jessica dumped all the things from the closet onto the bed. She began to show one by one, the blonde turned her head at each thing. Until they went over everything.

\- "Fuck, Clarke."

\- “I’ll look ridiculous in all this."

\- “You look ridiculous in your sweatshirts,” her friend plopped down on the bed. - “Look though,” she handed the blonde a white T-shirt.  
Clarke took it in her arms. She was narrow and short, and probably won't even cover her navel.  
Clarke disappeared into her room.

She stood and spun in front of the mirror, damn boobs all out, well, at least covering her stomach. Her adidas bra is definitely not the topic.  
She took off her shirt and changed her bra, which she had bought by accident a year ago and had never worn. Well, if only for video.  
Clarke pulled on jeans that were tapered to the bottom and put on shoes, which were also the only ones. Usually sneakers. Yes, sneakers are definitely her passion. And she is not very good at walking in heels. If she didn’t need the money so badly, she would never have gone to… she didn’t even know what to name the place where she was going to work.

The blonde again stood in front of the mirror.

\- "You're awesome." Jess stood propping up the doorframe.

\- "I want to put something on my shoulders, everything is so open, I'm not comfortable."

\- "Clarke, this shirt is a compromise. There is no need to wear anything on top, and what will you wear?"

\- "Shirt, I have a black and white shirt."

\- "Well, as you wish."

\- "You think they won't take me?" The blonde dropped her hand with the shirt she had just pulled out of the closet.

\- "Honestly ..." Jess walked and sat on the bed. - "I have no idea, you are too tight and ... If this bitch is watching you, it is unlikely, on the other hand, we have courses, you remember how long I hung ther ..."

\- "Yes, you generally did not appear at home for several months!"

\- "Well, if you like it, then they will work with you, pay, however, less, but ... Clarke, you are very sweet and your face is sweet, there are no such people there. Therefore, I suggested that there is a chance."

Clarke pulled on her shirt.  
She looked really cool, even in a shirt. She looked in the mirror and liked herself.

\- "Heck!"

\- "What?"

\- "We didn't throw off the address!"

The girls rushed to the laptop in panic, it was half past five.

«Thank you Miss Griffin, you'll be late, don't enter to the office.»

\- "She already pisses me off!"

\- "Clarke, you won't have to see her often, the main thing is to endure the first meeting. Well, how to be patient, just be silent and nod."

\- "For instance?"

\- "For example: you are modest, you nod. You have fat thighs, grow thin, you nod."

\- "But I have not fat thighs!"

\- "Stupid, I'm hypothetically."

The girls laughed.

\- "Let's go into the yard, otherwise you didn't even leave your number."

The girls went down.

Five minutes later, a black Lexus drove up.

\- "Good luck," Jessica kissed her friend on the cheek and pinched her ass, - "show to everyone, baby."

\- "Thank you," the blonde jumped embarrassedly. And got into the car.


	3. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Could you go faster?" Clarke jerked her hand, leg, twisted the phone in all directions and unlocked every minute to see the time. - “Damn, it's been five minutes. Are we still far away?"  
No one spoke to her. Moreover, the driver pulled the curtain between them.  
\- "Generally fine."

She could not understand, if the car was given in ten minutes, as she threw off the address, then why they had been driving for twenty minutes. And where do they going?  
Clarke looked out the window. Trees, solid trees. They seem to be in the suburbs.

«Clarke: - "Why didn't you say that your job is in such an ass?" The blonde quickly tapped her fingers on the sensor.»  
«Jess: - "Have you ever asked?"»  
«Clarke: - “We've been driving for ages. Judging by her message, I can already go back.” Clarke added an angry smiley.»  
«Jess: - "A little more, half an hour drive from our apartment."»  
«Jess: - "You almost arrived" The second message came immediately.»  
«Jess: - "Chest above and forward"» 

A friend threw a message to the Whatsapp one by one, Clarke was still shaking her leg, the closer she got to her destination, the more worried she became.

«Jess: - “And put your shirt down! I can imagine how you lifted it up, you will stretch it so for me!" Clarke lowered her head and looked at her chest, at the T-shirt, which she pulled on, covering her charms.»  
«Clarke: - "I haven't pulled anything, everything is right, everything is rolling out"»

The car stopped.

Clarke slowly walked out and began to look around.  
Huge mansion, four floors. The latter has a huge balcony protruding from the general architecture of the building. She looked back, there was a large green field behind, and trees, flower beds and hammocks were neatly planted. And a huge fence with a gate. She didn't notice how they drove in.  
The phone continued to vibrate, messages pouring in one by one.

The phone continued to vibrate, messages pouring in one by one.  
"Damn Jesse» Clarke was ready to strangle her at that moment. She picked up the phone and turned off all alerts.

\- “Come on, Clarke.” A tall young man, gallant and richly dressed, approached her. A gold watch on his wrist and a very tasty perfume that she smelled a meter away.  
He was definitely her type. But she's in his - hardly.

She nodded and silently followed him.

They entered a huge hall, everything around was made of marble. Even the ceiling seems to be. Clarke stood up and lifted her head.

\- “Clarke, you seem to be late."

«Damn it!» The blonde remembered the time, she was looking at hall with an open mouth, «Well, Clarke, you a fool.» She ran ahead of the man and began to guess where she should go and where the office, which she should no longer enter.

\- "Clarke, we to here," the young man smiled and pointed to the turn that Clarke slipped past.

«Damn, I think ...» Clarke raised her hand and sniffed, no, everything is fine. She brought hand to mouth and checked the freshness of breath. She lowered shirt and took a step into the room to which the man pointed.

She entered there with head raised and ... there is no one there.

The door closed behind her.

Clarke froze and looked at the room with an uncomprehending expression on her face.  
The bed was covered with a burgundy silk bedspread.  
A table with a chair opposite the bed. There is a monitor and a keyboard on the table.  
Wardrobe against the wall. And nothing else.  
The whole room was in burgundy black.  
Muffled light. Clarke stood and moved her head to the sides.  
She went to the bed and sat down. «Probably she will come by herself» thought the blonde.

The monitor beeps, the sound is similar, as if a message had arrived.  
She leaned forward a little and looked.  
There was an open chat window.

«Guest: Miss Griffin, you are late.»

The blonde jerked. Eyes fussy began to search the room in search of cameras.  
One in the corner above the door and one in the opposite corner, and a webcam.  
Clarke heard a squeak in the monitor area again.  
She bent down.

«Guest: For half an hour!»

Clarke fiddled with the folds of her shirt.  
She got up and sat down on a chair in front of the monitor.

«Guest: Griffin, you don't have to sit down.»

Clarke raised her hands from the keyboard in confusion, resembling she shouldn't have answered.

«Guest: In front of you is a webcam. Get up, push the chair, I'll turn on the music for you, dance.»

Clarke stood up.

The song started playing.  
Rihanna -Umbrella  
Clarke knew this song perfectly.  
In the club, she would even light it, but now ...

She began to touch her legs and run hands over stomach and ... over her stomach.

She thought it was worth turn on the heat and wagged hips.  
Then again.  
She turned her back to the monitor and began to sit down and wiggle buttocks left and right.

The music turned off.  
«Fuck, that's a shame.» Clarke blushed. Sweaty palms.  
She went to the monitor and read.

«Guest: Clark, I don't even know what to say, you have left me speechless.» 

Clarke opened mouth, not look like hardly words of delight.

«Guest: I have never seen anything more miserable in my life.»

Clarke clenched fists. She began to bang on the keyboard.

«Clarke: And you won't see again! Bitch!»

Clarke jumped up and ran out the door.

The guy ran after her.

\- "Clarke, how did it go?"

\- "Are you blind? Don't you see?"

\- "Clarke, stop."  
The blonde stopped.

Clarke felt disgraced, of course, and what else did she expect, she barely squeezed something sexy out of herself, filming a video at home, and then ...

\- "I was disgraced, your boss must have laughed there for a long time!"

\- “Not likely, Clarke."  
He put hand on her shoulder.  
\- "Do not worry, you are not the first who worry, Lexa does not like defiant ladies who, in front of the camera, from the first second, start behaving vulgarly."

\- "I called her a bitch."

The guy's eyes went up to his forehead.

\- "What have you done?"

\- “Send me home…” Clarke asked in a disappointed voice.

\- "Why did you write this?"

\- "She insulted me."

\- “She is straightforward, but she hardly meant to offend you."

\- "No difference already."

They walked to the car together and Clarke was driven home.

She never looked at the phone, there Jessica had already raised a panic.

\- "What have you done???" Already on the threshold screamed a friend.

\- "Well, what should I have told her?"

\- "Agree and nod!" Jess ran after her friend through the apartment.

\- “I'm not in the mood, Jess, can I be alone?"

Clarke closed the door and lay down on the bed.

The blonde pushed laptop to herself and began to indifferently move the mouse.

The mail has arrived.  
Clarke opened it and read it.

«Miss Griffin, you are a rare rude person. Regardless, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow in class. Start at 4pm. And I ask you, DO NOT BE LATE.  
Best regards, Director of WEB Site Majesty, Lexa.»


	4. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Clarke was lying on her desk, there were a lot of people in the audience. She climbed into the very depths so that no one could see her. She needs to think urgently. So urgent to have time to figure out how to behave. She closed her eyes and began to imagine how she caresses her body, how she runs hands over hips, how she smoothly wags them ...

\- "What are you doing?" Jess whispered to her. - "Stop crawling on the chair."

Clarke opened her eyes. Looks like she fell a little into her fantasies where she was sexy and everyone wanted her. Dreams ...  
The blonde began to knock her lower teeth with a pen. What should she wear? It will be necessary to rummage in the depraved underwear of a friend and pick up something for yourself.  
The lecturer was broadcasting something.  
She tugged at the phone in her hands.  
Got into my e-mail and began to reread messages.

\- "Jess," Clarke elbowed her friend. - "What Lexa look like?"

\- "What do you mean, Clarke?"

\- "Well, she's a pimp, she's probably so well ..."

\- "Normal Clarke, hands and feet, don't bother me, I'm listening to a lecture."

'Usual'  
Clarke received a letter.

«Griffin, I'll waiting for you at 3pm.»

\- "Damn it!"

\- “Miss Griffin, is there something you wanted to tell us?" The lecturer turned to her.

\- "No, sir."

\- "What did I just talk about?"  
Clarke turned her head around, looking for help.  
Her sad eyes fell on Jess.

\- "From the point of view of the evolutionary concept, the origin of such programs is the experience or pseudo-experience of people," a friend hissed nearby.

\- "From the point of view of ... an evolutionary concept ..."

\- “Thank you, Griffin."  
He continued to broadcast.

\- "Thanks. Jess, I think I'm going to be late, she moved the time by three hours, and at two my last lecture."

\- "So go like that."

\- "How that? Are you serious?"

\- “Clarke, if you’re late again, she’ll kill you.”

\- "Girls !!!" The lecturer noticed their whispering.

Clarke wrote the address of the school in the letter.

The blonde began to examine herself, a white sweatshirt with a hood, ripped jeans and Converse. She was even wearing her favorite bra, which was shabby and not at all sexy. She took a deep breath and resigned herself to the thought that it wouldn't get any worse. Well, at least she did a manicure. It was the most feminine part of a blonde's body: her fingers.

The car pulled up at half past three.

At first they didn't even want to open the door for her, she stood and pulled it, and half of the university was staring at her.  
She went to the front window and threw up her hands in indignation.

The blonde got into the car. Did she really look so bad, she was uncomfortable.  
Urgently need a drink when she drinks, can be lecherous, and liberated and ...  
The car stopped. They came.  
Clarke left.

The blonde met the surprised look of a young man, whose name she still did not know.

\- “How unusual, Clarke." He looked at her appraisingly.

\- "Before me was not an easy choice. I chose to be punctual."

\- "Such Padonov's style suits you." He chuckled. - "Let's go."  
Clarke entered the familiar building.  
They went up to the second floor, and the young man opened the door in front of her, gesturing for her to pass.

The blonde entered the great hall.

Panic immediately seized her, and a lump stuck in her throat. She wanted to turn around and run without looking back. She was stopped only by the desire to see the bitch who offended her yesterday.  
There were five girls in the hall, warming up. Someone was in a bridge position, someone with a raised leg, with which she froze when she saw Clarke. There everyone froze in their acrobatic poses. They froze and stared.  
Clarke had no choice but to go to the center and, as if nothing had happened, start squatting.

\- "So ladies!" A woman entered the hall.

Everyone immediately turned away from Clarke and stood at attention.  
Clarke repeated.  
How all girls was look ... legs ... butts and breasts, they are just a sex bomb that Clarke will never be.  
The blonded really wanted to remain invisible, but it was not there.

\- "Ladies, we have a replenishment in our friendly team. Clarke, what are you hiding there, come here."

The blonde stepped forward.

All at once began to whisper.

\- "Lexa has made a decision that this girl will work with us, you must help her to get comfortable. Clarke, are you going to change? My name is Margo." She turned to the blonde.

\- "No, I've already changed."

\- "Well, then at least take off your hoodie. For the future, wear something comfortable and not jeans."

\- "Excuse me, after my studies, there was no possibility of cha ..." Clarke almost bit her tongue.

At the end of the hall, a stunningly beautiful girl stood in the doorway.

\- "nged." Clarke finished the sentence.

Wonder if she works here too?

Clarke got up to the girls and began to warm up, repeating everything they do ... well, like everything ... she almost could not repeat anything. So just stood and bent over, trying to reach my socks.

Clarke looked around, the girl had already disappeared. It's strange.

\- “Miss Griffin, you have been asked to enter the office." Margo leaned over blonde's ear.

\- "To the office?"

\- "Lexa wants to talk to you. Probably about your outfit, so get ready." The girl looked at her sympathetically. Everyone looked at her SO.  
Clarke headed for the exit.  
Her warm-up did not last long.  
So, Griffin, pull yourself together. If she starts to insult you, agree and nod, nod and agree.  
The young man opened the door for her again. Service is top notch.

She entered the study.

Came in and out.

\- "What are you doing?" the young man stared at her like a nutcase.

\- “Damn, who’s that?”

\- "This is Lexa, come in quickly to the office!"  
The blonde's palms were sweating, it seems that she began to sweat all over, which is extremely undesirable now.

\- "Do I have to wait for you, Miss Griffin?"  
She stood in the aisle.  
\- "Not only are you not punctual, you are rude, but you also behave strangely. Enter my office already!"

Clarke had to squeeze between the doorframe and the girl's body.  
She seemed to swallow as eyes fell on girl's cleavage. By the way, it was ... there must be such a push-up, everything is pancake on rollout!

\- "Clarke, where are you staring?"

The girl jerked. She fell out of reality, and how she passed and sat down on a chair, and how her bitch boss sat down in a chair, she does not remember. But how did her gaze end up in an open cut ...

\- "Griffin, can you talk? This is our main requirement. More adequacy, stress resistance and ... what are you wearing ???"  
Clarke gripped the leather upholstery on the chair. This lady made her sweat. Which, it seems, was already flowing down the back of the neck.

\- "Griffin?"

\- "Yes."

\- "Great, progress. I repeat the question, what kind of rags are you wearing?"

\- "These are not rags, these are my clothes."

The brunette looked at the blonde arrogantly.

Everything inside Clarke began to boil, not only does Lexa offend and humiliate her, but she is still, a bitch, and beautiful.

\- "You will have to change your wardrobe."

\- "Well, what more. It suits me."

\- "I do not understand, are you getting a job now or came to waste my time?"

\- "I'm after school, I did not have time to change." Blue eyes flashed and finally stared at the offender.

\- "So go to school in women's clothing."

\- "What do you allow yourself?" Clarke jumped up. - "If you have all the boobs out, it does not mean that I have to walk the same way."

\- "Griffin, you have completely forgotten where you are! No one will jerk off to the bag that you are wearing, and to these torn rags!"

Clarke boiled. It seems that sweat from her forehead was already falling to the floor, damn it, and why is it so hot! Is there no air conditioning?

\- “You… you… just…"

\- "What, Griffin? Give you some water? You do not fit any of the characteristics that I have listed for you, and that's not all. Also neatness, sexuality and, most importantly, submissiveness!"

«Nod and agree, nod the damn Griffin!»

\- "I was told that I would rarely see you and that another person would conduct the interview if I knew that would insult me and ..."

\- "Who told you that? Jessica? Your friend rarely sees me because unlike you, Miss Griffin, she does not need a complete upgrade!"

Clarke turned and walked towards the door.

\- "You even walk like a man!"

How she wanted to turn around and punch this smug person! No one had ever humiliated her like that.  
But Clarke just left and slammed the door.

\- “Bitch,” the blonde hissed outside the door.

\- "I see everything went as well as possible? Clarke, take it easy, so it's not yours."  
The words of this major angered the blonde even more.  
She turned around, opened the door to the office and slammed it behind her.

\- “I need money, and I’m not leaving here until you agree to give me a job.” Griffin puffed.

\- "And you are also impudent," Lexa got up from the table. - "Miss Griffin, it's time for you to be in the gym and squat, your buttocks, by the way, also need work."

Clarke left and slammed the door. Another minute alone with her, and her self-esteem will be completely crushed.


	5. Lucky panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

«What a bitch! Bitch! Why didn't my thighs please her ?!» Clarke walked and felt her ass, checking its elasticity.

She returned to the great hall, and again everyone turned and stared. Clarke was on edge now, and it’s better that they stop staring.

\- "Everyone, focus on lying. Swinging pens, ladies. And you Clarke, Lexa said, needs squats."

«Bitch» held out in Clarke's head, and every time she sat down, foul words flew out from her.

She persuaded herself over and over again that everything was for the sake of money, that she really needed it. By the way, she needed money for a car, her junk broke down, and without a car, Clarke could not even go to visit her mother in the suburbs, who also needed help with finances, and also pay for her studies. She could get to her mother by subway, then by train, then by bus, she so needed a car. Here she would have earned for her in a week, for some wreck, but if she succeeds, she can buy the car she has always dreamed of.

\- “Clarke, that's enough. Let's check your stretch."

\- "How is that? I will not be able to raise my leg to my head, if that's what you mean."

\- “No, Clarke, straighten your legs and touch your fingertips."  
Clarke straightened and bent down, what fingertips were there, her arms dangling below her knees.

\- "Lower Clarke."

\- "I can’t lower it, this is my final point, otherwise I’ll break."

\- "You won't break, lower Clarke."

\- "Damn, Ma'am, can't lower."

\- "What are you, messing around with her Margo?"

Heard a familiar voice from afar.

Clarke saw her familiar tyrant heading towards her.  
All the girls were immediately blown away, who where, most importantly, away from Clarke.  
The blonde felt the blood rush to her head, and wanted to get up, but a strong hand immediately squeezed her in a zyu position.

\- "Heck! Painfully!"

\- "Griffin, why are you like a log!"  
Lexa pushed, Clarke felt her back and legs crunch.

\- "Fuck," Clarke could only make out a hoarse sound.

\- "Did you say something, Griffin?" Lexa pressed Clarke even harder.

\- “Let go,” Griffin puffed, the blood flow to her head did not even allow her to think sensibly, and the numb and already «broken» parts of her body did not allow her to resist the boss's hands.

Clarke made a last muffled sound and fell to the floor.

\- “Griffin, you're just wooden." Lexa looked up at Griffin, who hugged legs and whine on the floor.

\- "Get up and repeat."

\- "I can't, everything hurts, I'm sure I sprained something to myself."

\- "Got up quickly !!!"

\- “You're just a monster,” the blonde grumbled.

In the hall there was a deathly silence, everyone again froze in the poses in which they were. Even Margo froze with her mouth open.  
Clarke stood up and looked around.  
Clarke looked at her boss and felt   
per meter the anger fill everything around with vibrations.

\- "Griffin. Follow me." The brunette growled.

The blonde followed her boss.  
Everyone seems to have crossed themselves behind Clarke.

Lexa walked fast, and Clarke could barely keep up, given that her back of her knees ached wildly.

The staircase was a challenge.

\- "Could you go slower, I can't keep up."  
Lexa said nothing and quickened her pace.

Clarke stood in the middle of the spiral staircase and could not go further, she did not have the strength, she spent all her breath on angry emotions.

Lexa got down and, grabbing the blonde by the forearm, dragged her upstairs.

\- "Easy!" Clarke tried to remove her hand, she was in pain, she wanted to give out another displeasure, but realizing that she was on the stairs, she changed her mind.

Lexa dragged the blonde to the room she needed.  
She opened the door and pushed her forward, slamming the door hard behind her.

\- "Take off your clothes!" blurted out the boss.

Clarke, who was in a bent position, leaning on her knees and trying to catch her breath, froze, staring at the floor.

\- “Griffin, did you hear? I won't repeat it for the third time! If you don’t take off your bag right now, I’ll come and take it off myself!"

\- "This is not a bag! This is a hoodie!" the blonde Immediately came to her senses, protecting her beloved kangaroo. - "You are not familiar with such a concept, I understand. You probably don't know at all what the name of the clothes is, where there is no cut to the navel!"

\- "Griffin, have you completely lost your fear? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The headmistress was indignant, on her face there was anger, confusion and surprise, but the anger clearly stood out. Clarke was even a little scared. - "If you don't take off your HOODIE right now, I'll take it off you myself!"

\- "And I can ask for what purpose I am before ..."

\- "Griffin!" Lexa began to attack.

\- "I take off, I   
take off! Just stay away." Clarke jumped to the other side of the room, which she never had time to see. And she began to slowly pull off her jacket, so slowly that she managed to swear at herself that she did not put on any other underwear. Gorgeous prospect, Lexa humiliated Clarke's sweater, and now she will see a shabby top. And oh shit! Her lucky Spongebob panties.

\- "Griffin, are you dancing striptease? By God, take off your hoodie already!" the brunette took a step towards the bloknde.

Clarke immediately jerked off her favorite white sweatshirt.

\- "Turn around."

\- "Only if you turn away."

\- "Griffin, what, are you shy? Do you know where you came to work? And what is it?"

Lexa was clearly talking about Clarke's bra.

\- "This is my sports ... bra, I ran today."

\- "Did you run? How long have you been running Griffin?"

\- "For a long time. This is my hobby. And a sports bra ..." the blonde was lied the reckless, she never played sports in her life.

\- "You probably ran so much today that you didn't have enough strength to climb the stairs."

Clarke blushed.

\- "Take it off."

\- "Take what?" Clarke even turned in surprise.

\- “The rag you're wearing on your chest, Griffin."

\- "This is not a rag! Stop insulting my clothes!"

\- "Take off your pants!"

That's it. At this point, Clarke wanted to roll somersault down the stairs.


	6. Individual sessions. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Clarke, what's this? Are you in kindergarten?" For the first time, Clarke saw a hint of a smile on the face of the evil tyrant, which made the brunette completely angry.

\- "These are my lucky underpants! Today was supposed to be a test and," with every word Clarke spoke more and more quietly, she again remembered the stairs.

\- “Griffin, could you show me your license."

\- "Oh, madam, you still know how to joke."

\- "I'm not madam for you," Lexa seems offended, does she look like madam.

\- "Can I get dressed already? It's cool here, you know." Goosebumps ran through Clarke's body.

\- “Get dressed, Clarke, you're hopeless."

\- "It's all about you. You insult me, my favorite things, my ass and ..."

\- “You’ve got a nice ass, Miss Griffin. You are too constrained, and if you cannot undress in front of me, then how, excuse me, are you going to work? I don't need such employees."

\- “And for me, such a boss,” Clarke said, buttoning the last button on her jeans.

Clarke stepped around the brunette and left the strange room.

They were on the top floor.

She went to the stairs and looked down.

The building and interior were of course gorgeous here.

She felt the phone vibrate.

«Jess: "Well, how's the first lesson?»  
«Clarke: "Failure, going home» 

Clarke was about to come to the stairs, but her attention was drawn to the room, which was closed by an iron door.

Clarke went to the door and opened it. Opened and closed immediately.

Rubbing her eyes, the blonde tried to forget.

*****

Clarke was lying on the bed with no sleep in either eye.  
She lay and thought about everything that happened to her today. She realized that she was very arrogant and that earlier she could only be insolent to her fellow students. Clarke was a popular girl in school and university, while she was not bothered by the style in which she felt comfortable.

But Lexa ... that's a completely different story. Clarke felt like a stupid fool next to her who dresses like a teenager and is not attractive at all, not sexy. And besides, Clarke was fond of hip-hop, rnb and was very fond of sweaters with hoods, caps and sneakers ...  
The blonde closed eyes ... it was almost midnight. No sleep.  
She updated the information on the phone.  
Received an e-mail message.  
From Her.  
Clarke jumped up and closed eyes a couple of times to make sure she didn't fall asleep.

There was a video, a video of an erotic nature.  
And the signature.  
«Watch and learn, Miss Griffin. Better yet, turn it on and repeat. Buy yourself some normal clothes and I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at 3 pm.»  
That's insolence, did she even see the time? Clarke got out of the mail and started fumble with the phone. She struggled with the desire to respond or to be adequate and keep silent, as befits a subordinate.  
She grumbled to herself for a long time soothingly.  
This time, sleep won.

\- "Griffin??? Are you still sleeping?" Jess rushed into the room.

\- "What?" Clarke opened one eye.

\- "I thought you were already dressed! We'll need out in ten minutes!"

Clarke flew out of bed and began to put on whatever she could find.

The girls ran out of the house, and it was only on the bus that Clarke remembered what had happened to her the last couple of days, remembered and ...

\- "Fuck."

The blonde began to look at clothes in panic.  
She will not have time to change again, she will come again ... damn it, she will come in even more torn jeans and in ... need to take off sweater, thank God it has a zipper, and under it was a T-shirt, a T-shirt with Mickey Mouse. Clarke sighed resignedly, it seems that her humiliation is endless. Well, at least she changed panties.  
Can buy a bra on the corner near the university ... this thought calmed the blonde.

Clarke was not at the lectures, she was in the torture room that she saw yesterday.  
She wanted to ask Jessica what this sadistic equipment was, but did not dare, her child's psyche was not ready to hear the answers.

In the last lecture, Clarke remembered the video. Damn, and when the brunette wanted her to watch it, when the blonde is constantly studying. This is just the beginning of the week.  
Start of fucking torment, bullying and humiliation.  
She opened the video.  
Stared. In the video there was a girl, beautiful ... even very, Clarke grunted and embarked on an erotic voyage.

Clarke was so carried away that she did not notice how the lecture ended, the lecture ended, and the girl in the video kept dancing and dancing.

Jess looked over Clarke's hand. By the way, Jessica was a nerd. She would have looked at the lecturer with an open mouth, even if Clarke was dancing next to her naked ... on a pole, she would not have noticed. Jess grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her. The blonde walked and danced, she wished she could hear the music ... but she picked up the music herself. The girl in the video was joined by three more girls, and Clarke widened her eyes and stood up. Jess jerked her friend hard, and Clarke walked with her eyes wide, looking at the four ladies who were already doing some obscene thing ... with things ... and with each other.

They stood at the entrance to the educational institution.  
Finally the erotic orgy is over.

Clarke looked up.

\- "Jess. If you tell me that you participated in such a thing, I will move out."

\- "Did you not like it? From your look, I would not say. Well, I…"

\- "No. Shut up. I don’t want to know. I need a bra and urgently, I have ten minutes."

The girls ran to the shopping center, which was nearby.

Clarke was thinking of buying more and ... she changed her mind. Need to allocate a whole day for this. A whole day to update wardrobe.

Clarke changed her bra in the car and stuffed her top into her sweatshirt pocket.  
The car drove up.

Clarke was seen off by the same young man. Have to at least ask the name, flashed through Clarke's head.

They went up to the top floor.  
Clarke begged for a minute to catch her breath before entering the ill-fated office.

Clarke did not have time to think which exit (entrance) would be more spectacular. And forgot to take off my jacket. In which it was wildly hot.

The doors opened.  
Clarke, who was still hunched over and still holding onto her knees, lifted her head.

\- "Griffin, maybe you carry an oxygen tank with you?"

\- "And hello to you."

\- "Come on."

Clarke straightened and walked past the tyrant with head raised.

\- "Griffin, we going down. Mark why did you bring her here? We need in the gym."

\- "Yes, Mark! What for?" The blonde wiped her sweaty forehead. And she looked unkindly at the pest.

\- “Griffin, if you wore more revealing clothes, you wouldn't sweat."

\- "Thank you, I was thinking about coming right away in a bra."

\- "And why did you change your mind?"

Damn, what a long staircase, and if it weren't for the spiral it would be much more convenient.

\- "Griffin, we go this way. Individual lessons are waiting for you."


	7. Individual sessions. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

They entered a large hall, not as big as that one, but ... there were no exercise machines, there were iron beams, apparently to pull their legs on, and a pole.

\- "Griffin, what's sticking out of your pocket?"

\- “This… this is my sports bra."

\- "What, you took it to run afterwards?"

For the second day, Clarke gave her bag of textbooks to her friend, and she had to give her this unfortunate sports bra too ...

\- "What should I do?"

\- "Wait, Griffin"

Margot came into the hall.

\- "Margo, thanks for your time. We need an individual, everything is too neglected here. Start with simple exercises. No, wait. Very simple ones."

Clarke was driven in circles around the hall, forced to squat, bend over, incurve ...  
Lexa left after five minutes, and the excitement of the blonde subsided.

An hour has passed. She was finally given a drink and rest. Clarke could not have imagined that such torment awaited her.

Door opened. Lexa entered the room. She was in a short black T-shirt and short black shorts, boots, without heels, long and suede.  
Clarke froze and, opening her mouth, looked at the stunningly beautiful body.  
Now this «body» will humiliate her ... for which, it seems, Clarke will never be ready.

\- "Griffin, come here."  
Clarke got up from the floor and walked over.  
\- "Take off your t-shirt."

Clarke obediently took it off. Lexa stepped closer and looked at it.

\- "Could you not look at my chest, Miss ..."

\- "Lexa, Clarke, just Lexa. And you have a amazing boob's. Now jeans."

Clarke took a deep breath and pulled off her jeans and set them aside.

\- "Now the slopes. Straighten your back and legs, Griffin, and bend over."

Clarke was very annoyed by this imperative tone, it irritated her that the boss was in such a sexy outfit that the layer of sweat on her forehead was covered with a second layer.  
She began to bend over.

Lexa slowly and imposingly walked around the blonde and stopped behind.

\- "Margo?" stretched the brunette.

\- "Yes."

\- "She should squat and run more often, give her a load on her hips and buttocks."

\- "Okay, Lexa."  
The girls stood together and looked at the blonde ass.

\- "She has the right shape, we need to work on elasticity and muscles."

Clarke was already touching the floor with her hands.

\- "She has beautiful lush breasts, give her then exercises for the press, belly, but ..."

\- “I'm actually here,” the blonde puffed.

\- "Her hands ... Her hands need work either."

\- "What are you implying?" The blonde exhaled, continuing to bend over.

\- "I speak without hints, Griffin," the boss finally was distracted by her.

\- "Maybe you can stop looking at my ass?"  
Lexa reached out to feel it.  
Clarke made a strangled sound and stood up and jumped back.

\- "Can without hands?"

\- “You're just unbearable, Griffin. Margo, do you understand me?"

\- "Yes, Lexa."

\- "Griffin, you need to work on your tongue and keep it shut."

They chased the blonde for another two hours.  
She felt neither hands nor feet. There was such a hum in her head that she no longer even heard insults and humiliations.

Clarke fell onto the bed. Most of all she wanted to sleep.  
Jess knocked on the room for a long time, but she did not receive an invitation.

Clark woke up before the alarm clock, she could not move her legs and arms. The whole body ached.

She stretched her legs forward and tried to stand up without bending them. The blonde limped into the bathroom, swearing through every step.

*****

Lexa sat down at her desk and opened her laptop.  
She got a message.

«Dear Miss Lexa, I am in pain. Could you reschedule my classes until tomorrow? And better for the day after tomorrow. I would be very grateful if you could postpone them to the next week. I seem to be injured. Regards, Clarke Griffin»

The brunette slammed the lid of the laptop.  
What a sassy girl.

Lexa got up and began to walk around the office. She urgently needed to come up with a plan of action, she had no idea how to communicate with boors. Nobody answered her before or answered and ... she could fire. Yes, she would definitely have fired. But her partner liked Griffin, who had long been demanding a «zest» in the form of unspoiled Lolita, who will modestly wag her ass in front of the webcam, because everyone else already looks like slut. How she wanted to get rid of Griffin on the first day, as soon as that impudent woman opened her mouth.

Lexa opened her laptop and gritted her teeth.

«Griffin, do you know you're already getting paid? Do you know that this is your work schedule? Are you studying today? I'm sure yes. So please bring your flabby ass here !!! Best regards, Lexa»  
Damn her! Flabby ass, Lexa? The realization that the blonde was deliberately already provoking the brunette made Lexa even more irritated. It's just unbearable! Must shove her on Margo.  
She doesn't answer for a long time.

Lexa walked into another room in the study and turned on the monitors.  
All working rooms lit up on them.  
She sat down and watched.

The girls were dancing, someone had already undressed. The work was in full swing. And really this impudent youngster will be able to seduce at least someone?  
How much work, and not a day of rest.

She returned to the office and looked at the laptop. For a second, catching herself thinking about how Griffin is now, with her nostrils inflated with indignation, burning with the desire to respond.  
The answer came.

«I'll be at 3pm»

Lexa chuckled. Unexpectedly.

The brunette was busy all day, looked through every room on the monitor, took notes. She gave orders, who needed to work on what.  
She almost did not communicate with subordinates. Which suited her perfectly.  
She found the video in the archive. Has included. Jessica was on the screen.  
Lexa looked at the girl intently. Looked from a new angle, not understanding how she and Clarke could be friends. The girl is simply gorgeous, her movements can seduce even an impotent person. A stunning figure. Lexa turned it off.  
She looked at the time, half past three, she took a deep breath. And she began to go down to the first floor.

\- "Mark."

\- "Yes, Lexa."

\- “Tell Griffin to go up to the fourth floor. I'll be at the gym."

\- "But if you are in ..."

\- "Mark. Fourth floor. And don't see her off."

\- "Ok Miss."

Lexa had a slight, malicious grin on her face. No, though. She was inside, somewhere deep inside. The brunette's face showed only three ranges of emotions. Anger, disgust and arrogance.  
The building had only four floors, but the high ceilings made the stairs seem to have no end or edge.  
She went into the hall and sat on a ledge at a small podium with a pole.


	8. Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Lexa sat and waited. She looked at the wall clock, 3.30, she got up and began to walk in displeased circles around the hall.  
And where her wears. The brunette left the room.

\- "Mark?"

\- "Yes, Lexa."

\- "Where is Griffin?"

\- "She got up and did not come down."

\- "Did she die on the way there? Damn, what time did she come?"

\- “Without five minutes, Miss."

Lexa began to climb quickly upstairs. With every step she took, she became more irritated.

\- "Griffin!!!" The blonde, as if nothing had happened, stood next to the iron door, - "Griffin, what the hell are you doing here?"

\- "You told me to come up here. I got up and stood here thinking."

\- "About what, Griffin? You should already be downstairs!"

\- "About your bedroom, madam, of course I understand everything, but why do you need stocks, a chair for torture, and what kind of cross is there? Oh, lady, I want to see your chambers." Clarke tilted her head and smiled.

\- "Griffin, are you high?"

\- "Impressed. Will you show me?"

\- "Griffin, you are already half an hour late, we have to go."

Clarke didn't even seem to be listening. She proceeded to the iron door and opened it.

«That's a stubborn girl,» Lexa followed.

\- "Oh wow! This, right here is a museum of medieval torture! I had a lecture on this subject, fuck." Clarke went around every piece of equipment.

Lexa covered her face with her hand.

\- "Griffin ..."

\- "Ma'am, are you sleeping here?" the blonde pointed to the bed in the middle of the room with her hand, - "do you not have nightmares, or, on the contrary, does this situation lull you? Judging by the kind of face you have, it's more likely the second. You’re not a pimp, you’re an inquisitor!"

\- "Griffin, quickly left the room !!!"

\- "Forgive me, lady, I invaded your apartment, I am very ashamed, but what, forgive me this?" The blonde stared at the strange crucifixion.

\- “Griffin, if you don’t leave the room now, I’ll show you!”

Clarke sat down on the toilet.

\- "Ma'am, I'm even afraid to ask, but what is this here for? It's just…” the blonde bent down and looked under the toilet. - "There's a floor there."

\- “Griffin, you better not know." Lexa was already jerking her leg, she wanted to finish this excursion as soon as possible.

\- "Ok Google," Clarke brought the phone to her face. - "Why is there a toilet in the torture room."

\- "Griffin!!!"  
Lexa could not stand it and went up to the blonde, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.

\- "Damn, what a grip."

Lexa turned the blonde to face her.

\- "Griffin !!! Your antics are already in my throat!"

\- "And what will you do, punish me?" Clarke folded her arms over chest and smiled a snow-white smile.

Lexa squeezed the blonde's hand harder, she would have happily thrown her down the stairs. But, pulling herself together, pushed her to the first step.

On the first floor, they ran into Jess.

\- "Clarke," the girl was about to fly up to her, but immediately stopped. - "Hello."

\- "Hello, Jessica. I just wanted to see you. Come with me."

Jess glanced unkindly at her friend, who only shrugged in response.

\- "Into the hall, Griffin! And when that I came, you were all wet!"

\- "Excuse me, ma'am, where is wet? Just…"

\- "Clarke!" Jess almost ran up and hit her friend. - "So-r-ry, Lexa, she just ..."

\- "Come on," Lexa led the girl into the office on the first floor and, closing the door behind her, gestured to the girl to sit down.

\- "Jessica. Tell me about your friend."

The girl was silent.

\- "Something is wrong?" Lexa frowned.

\- "Well ... she's ... peculiar."

\- "I already noticed it. Do you study together?"

\- "Yes, we study and live together too."

\- "Your friend is answer back through every word! She is unbalanced and ..."  
Jess nods.  
\- "She's rude! Hamka!"  
Jess nods.  
\- "Her clothes, it's just ... it's impossible to look at it without indignation! These sweaters, hoods, always torn jeans, sneakers!"  
Jess nods.  
\- "Are you constantly nodding? Are you not well?"

\- "No, I just agree with you completely! Only these are not sneakers, but gumshoes."

\- "Jessica, are you kidding me now?" Lexa, who was turning circles around the office, suddenly stopped.

\- "Lexa, no way. It's just ..." the phone vibrated in her hand, she automatically picked it up 

Clarke: «Jess, why does this witch need a toilet in the middle of the room?» 

\- "Did you get something interesting?"  
Jess gazed out and raised them to Lexa.

\- "Madam. Miss. Lexa ... she's just that kind of person, sorry."

\- "Can you influence her?"

\- "I'm afraid not." Jessica glanced sideways at the phone.

\- "You should go with her to the store and help to pick up ..." The eyes of the brunette shot into the girl's neckline.

\- "I understood. I think this shouldn't be a problem already."

They washed the bones of the blonde for a long time, and finally Lexa let the girl go, and she proceeded to the hall.

She slowly opened the door and looked into it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Lexa stood and watched the blonde on the podium walk around the pole and examine it.  
Clarke took it in her hands and ... and continued to walk in circles.  
Lexa caught herself thinking that she was being amused by such stupid behavior.

\- "Lexa?"

The brunette shuddered. Margo stood behind.

\- "Yes?" Lexa closed the door.

\- "What orders about Griffin?"

\- "Chase her like yesterday. Her muscles ache, she should not get out of bed tomorrow. All clear?"

With that, Lexa left on business.

*****

For the next two weeks, Clarke limped, crawled, whined, cried, hysterical and experienced all the agony of physical pain.

The blonde spun in front of the mirror and admired herself. She had no problems with weight, but the changes that she saw made her very happy.  
Abdominal press, thigh muscles and ... she strained her ass and felt. There are clearly changes. Now this bitch will definitely not be able to say anything.  
Clarke hadn't seen the boss all this time.  
They said that Lexa left on business and left the right to torture Griffin Margot.

Soon exams and the end of the school year.  
The blonde had no time for anything other than textbooks and physical activity.

She fell on the bed and immediately passed out.

Jess, as befits a true nerd, took time off from work and completely drowned in textbooks.

Clarke could too, but as she imagined Lexa's face, which not only would not be happy with such a turn, she would again start to insult her.

Clarke stood in a short white top, sleeveless and strapless.  
An open belly and white breeches, still ripped but tight on the hips. She put on a wide black belt and black and white shoes.

Party at work today.

Today the girls are resting.

Clarke managed to make friends with one half of the team and become enemies with the other.

The car was already waiting for her at the entrance.

*****

Clarke entered the great hall, which was on the right side of the first floor of the building.

The girls met and escorted her to the table.

Clarke hadn't drank for a long time, couldn't even remember when was the last time, so the first glass of champagne hit the blonde in the brain and everything around became pleasantly cloudy.

The blonde leaned on a soft sofa and began to observe the beauties who walked back and forth, chatting with someone. She caught herself thinking that she really wanted to have the same grace and sexuality. It was with such people that she made friends there, but somehow it did not work out with the vulgar half.

The music has become louder, the hall is darker, it looks like it's time to dance.

Drunken Griffin, favorite songs. Pity Jessica wasn't there.

Clarke pushed her way into the middle of the room and began to move.

She threw her head back and closed eyes, the musical waves carried her away from reality.

From behind, someone grabbed her around the waist; it was her new friend and colleague.  
They, huddled to each other, began to move to the beat of the music.

Lexa returned in the midst of the party.

She went to her room, by the way, she lived on the third floor, the whole floor was at her disposal.

The brunette changed her clothes and went downstairs.

Lexa chose one of the most defiant outfits: long black leggings above the knees, black panties, shorts, high-heeled shoes and a black tight shirt that sat like a corset on the brunette's waist, without buttoning the buttons above the bra, she looked contentedly in the mirror, which was the whole wall.

As soon as she entered the hall, she immediately stopped.

Her gaze fell on the vulgar and at the same time very sensual dance of two girls.

Lexa gestured for the waiter to have a drink and finally relax after the trip.

She was finishing her second glass, and Clarke kept dancing, her eyes were closed, and her partner still did not come off.

They were already wriggling around each other, face to face.

Lexa tilted her head to the side.  
From this side, she did not expect to see Griffin yet.

Lexa pulled herself up and walked to the bar.

Ordered whiskey on ice and drained it in two gulps.

Clarke could no longer control her hands, which were walking over her partner's body, on her back, down her back ... her hands dived under her short T-shirt ...

Lexa walked slowly through the dancing people and gently tugged at her friend Clarke's hand so as not to distract the blonde.

She looked around and immediately jerked.

Lexa slowly and carefully pulled the girl out of Clarke's hands, who was so carried away that the blonde did not notice the change of partner, her face was still raised to the ceiling.

Clarke returned her head to its normal position, her eyes were still closed, she began to look for her friend with her hands and, when she groped, pulled her to herself with a sharp jerk.

It seems that alcohol finally took possession of her mind and body, she was ready to be a bad girl today and, pulling a warm body to herself, touched her forehead with hers forehead, singing a song, she held the girl by the lower back and moved her hips to the beat of the music, the partner gave in.

Clarke moved closer and brushed her cheek against the soft skin of her friend's cheek. She moved to her ear ... and bit her lobe ...

Her hands smoothly lowered to her buttocks, the blonde felt the soft fabric and the ass with her fingers ... which she wanted to squeeze ... which she did ...

She pressed the girl even harder and sighed heavily in her ear ...

Still trying to sing, a fragrance hit her nose, so sweet and heady ...

\- "Damn, how good you smell ... I think I'm going to lose control,"  
the blonde purred in her ear.

The partner raised her arms and hugged the blonde around her neck, with the other hand pulled her hair from ear and whispered:

\- “Griffin, if you lose control, I’ll have to fire you."


	10. Kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Clarke froze at brunette's ear, still inhaling the treacherously delicious scent.  
It seems that Griffin has ceased to hear conversations and movements around. Half of the hall froze with her. The alcohol had disappeared somewhere, which Clarke now regretted most of all. She just stood burying in brunette neck. Which still didn't move.

\- “Griffin, of course you can leave your hands there, but could you loosen your grip."

Clarke could not unclench her hands, her fingers did not obey, it seems they were numb and could only be unclenched with a jack. Had to say something, had to remove hands, had to unstick from her neck and finally had to start breathing.

The next thing the boss did was to decisively knock the floor out from under the blonde's feet.

Lexa, who was still at her ear, exhaled ...  
Her breath gave Clarke a herd of goose bumps all over her body.

The blonde twitched and slowly unclenched her fingers and removed hands.  
Clarke took a step back without moving her head.  
And slowly looked a little to the right.

The boss's left eyebrow went up. Clarke couldn't read a single emotion on her face, just a raised eyebrow. Which didn’t mean a damn thing. Clarke started to panic, the whole team was looking at her then at Lexa.  
At some point, Clarke thought that the music had stopped too.

Lexa's eyes went down, she began to appraisingly examine the dumbfounded figure in front of her.

Reaching till feet, Lexa suddenly turned around and disappeared behind the crowd.

Clarke finally exhaled.  
She cupped her face in hands. Thoughts began to dance chaotic dances in her head, she could not concentrate on any one.

Drink, must urgently have another drink.

Clarke ran to the bar and ordered something stronger.

Whiskey with ice. Griffin had never drank hard liquor, but now she urgently needed to forget the last five minutes.  
She grimaced and drank everything. Ordered more and drank again.

_«Clarke: - "Jess! Urgently! Help! My Titanic is sinking!»_

Clarke fiddled with her glass nervously.

_«Jess: - "What is it, Griffin, you got drunk there again and broke your nail?»  
«Jess: - "Keep in mind I am learning, if you will roughhousing, I will kill you»  
«Clarke: - "I just bit a witch's by ear!»  
«Jess: - "Sorry what ???»_

Messages began to pour in one by one, Clarke tried to make out the letters and not miss.

_«Jess: - “Which ear? What witch?»  
«Jess: - "I hope you speak in metaphors now.»  
«Clarke: - "If only ...»  
«Jess: - "Griffin!»  
«Clarke: “I danced with Kira, and here she ... I don't know how, Lord, I bit her ear! Bit HER in the ear, Jess, and in the ass!»  
«Jess: "Griffin, I don't understand anything, did you smoke or what?»  
«Clarke: "Jess, damn you, no support!"  
«Jess: “You bit Lexa's ear? In the ass?»_

Clarke put her phone away.

\- "Repeat." Clarke poured whiskey into herself until she swam completely.

Lexa, who went upstairs to bring herself to her senses and thoughts, went downstairs and, leaning against the jamb of the entrance arch, began to watch are drunken blonde. She took a deep breath and walked to the bar.

\- "To me as always."  
Looks like only Lexa and Griffin drank whiskey today.

\- “Damn,” there was a grumbling nearby. - "Couldn't you find another place."

Lexa turned head, the blonde was lying on bent arm on the bar and looked at her with drunken eyes.

\- "Or what? Rape me? I didn't expect it, Griffin."

Clarke tried to get up, but began to fall, and the only thing she managed to grab onto was her boss's chest.

\- "Griffin, today you threw herself into all bad!" Lexa leaned into the face of the numb blonde. - "You have a grip, I'll tell you, like a man's."

\- "Bitch," the blonde murmured and came to herself from another shock, it seems that the alcohol has disappeared again. If she once again touches the boss for any part of the body, she will become an alcoholic.

Clarke, finding support under her feet, stood up and glared at her boss.

\- "Griffin, follow me." Lexa took her last sip and stood up.

\- "I'm not going anywhere with you." The blonde was indignant.

\- “It's not a request, Griffin.” Lexa grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

\- "Let me go! What do you allow yourself!"

\- “Only you allow yourself today, Griffin."

\- "Let me go, you have very sharp nails, you will scratch me." Clarke tried to pull hand out of her boss's tenacious hands, no way.

\- "Griffin, I just arrived, and you again awe on my nerves, touching me and even getting drunk like a pig!"

\- "Well, you know," Clarke really wanted to be indignant, but fell silent, she was released.

Clarke stood in the middle of the room.

An ordinary room, like in any human apartment, without whips, blocks, ropes and other attributes of the inquisitor.

\- "Take off your clothes!" Clarke turned her head.

\- "Well excuse me, but you are not my type."

\- "Griffin! Take off your clothes and lie down!"

\- "And you are a persistent woman."

\- "I'm not a woman, God, Griffin, you just piss me off! You're like a kid! It's unbearable to be around you!" the face of the brunette went from cold and calm in a matter of seconds to angry and restless.

Clarke was about to answer, but her eyes fell treacherously on the chest of the already angry boss.  
Probably when Clarke fell, she, clutching the life buoy, unbuttoned her shirt.  
Lexa followed the blonde's gaze and it seems from anger her breasts began to heave.  
What made Clarke raise and lower head.

\- "Griffin !!! Where are you staring ???" Lexa covered her neckline with hand.

\- “Damn… what? Clarke looked up. She could not think adequately, the only thing she could think about now was not to make the brunette even more angry. But Clarke's eyes treacherously fell down again, and she saw slender legs in black stockings, she slowly looked up and when she reached her face, she swallowed loudly.

\- “Griffin, I don’t understand… what were you did now?”

\- "I?" Clarke feigned genuine surprise as she put her hand to chest.

\- "You." Lexa narrowed her eyes.

\- "You are indecently undressed."

\- “It’s indecent, Griffin, dissolve hands. Now take off your clothes and go to bed."

\- "I hope with you?" It was in this place that Clarke remembered about her mother and how she would worry if something happened to Clarke. And about Jess, who will not go to the university with anyone now, and about the fact that she will have to look for a new neighbor ...

\- “Griffin, does alcohol always work that way for you?” Lexa drawled very ironically. - "Or did you manage to take something else?"

Clarke immediately remembered how many times she had been mistaken for a drug addict in the last month, and simply begged her interior drunken, depraved fool to shut up at last.

A call saved her.

Clarke jerked and picked up the phone, she continued to stare at the boss, who seems to have switched from an evil bitch mode to a Cheshire cat mode. And Clarke would have thought it was a smile, but no.

\- "Yes, Jess."

\- "Griffin, did you see the time? I'm actually waiting for you, you should have called a taxi long ago."

The room was so quiet, and the phone screamed so treacherously that Clarke begged Jessica to keep quiet, but it seems that she is not a telepathic at all and began to scream even louder.

\- "You really got drunk there?"

\- “Jess.” Clarke tried to find the volume button with fingers, but no avail.

\- "Clarke! Who did you bite in the ear there? You bit our bitch by the ear? How did this happen."

The floor slipped from under Clarke's feet. «Shut up! Shut up!»

\- "Jess, One minute ..."

\- "Griffin, did you bite her in the ass ??? How is this possible???"  
Clarke could not believe her ears, it seems that everyone heard this conversation, even her mother.

\- "Jess, I'll call you back."  
Clarke lowered the phone slowly. The only thing she wanted now was to die.

\- "Yes, Clarke. How is this possible?" Lexa put head down and looked from the under forehead. The corner of lips lifted in an unkind smile.

Clarke began to step back.

\- "Griffin?"


	11. Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "So-rry-sorry. I'll go to bed if you don't mind."

Clarke finally reached the bed.

Lexa stood and watched the blonde undress awkwardly and crawl under the covers, climbed in and ... fell asleep.

\- "Griffin, are you pretending to be dead?"

Clarke was not breathing, she wanted to forget, forget everything that happened today. She counted to herself to a hundred and prayed that her boss would finally leave the room so that she could breathe again.

Lexa began to approach to the bed and leaning over the blonde:

\- “Griffin, if you don’t start breathing, I’m afraid you’ll die.”

\- “Go away,” the blonde choked out.

Lexa turned off the light and left, closing the door.

The party will soon come to an end, for some reason Lexa no longer wanted to return to the hall.

She went up to the third floor.

She stood on the threshold and, she did not understand why, went to the stairs and went up to the fourth floor.

She went into the office and took a bottle of whiskey and ice.

Pour and walked slowly to her office.

Some of the girls were still working, the site was always online, and there was no way to interrupt the work on the entire site.

She turned on the monitors.

She sat down and relaxed her legs on the table.

Imposingly, she lifted glass and took a sip.

Took a sip, and immediately whiskey spurted from mouth, she choked and began to walk around the office in panic, trying to stop coughing.

After clearing throat, she walked over to the monitor and could not believe her eyes. No, it didn't seem to her.

On the monitor, she saw the room where Griffin was, cursing everything in the world for putting the blonde exactly there, she forced herself to look away from the monitor, and better turn it off. The night vision camera was directly above Griffin.

Turn off the fucking monitor that clients were connected to !!!

Clarke was lying on the bed and, removing the blanket, caressed herself!

The promotion of website visitors jumped to 900 people.

Lexa turned burgundy.

Before her eyes, the mark grew to 1400 users in a second.

The whole conversation with Griffin flashed through Lexa's head, everything in the room was seen by the entire Internet !!!  
To turn off the broadcast, had to call the partner, who was supposed to call the IT department and ... Oh my God! Or call the IT department yourself? Why hasn't she learned to understand all this software bullshit! Why doesn't she just have a button to turn off the broadcast, if Griffin finds out ...

Lexa took the whiskey and swallowed in one gulp.

«No, Griffin, no !!!» Clarke lay on the bed and lifted her top ... caressing her breasts.  
«Griffin, stop, damn you!»  
Lexa clutched at the monitor.  
«Damn ...» the boss almost choked on her own saliva.  
Clarke reached into her panties.

Lexa grabbed her face and, with a stifled sound, pulled skin down.

Guests 2990.

«Fucking my mouth is the end of me»

Lexa darted from place, couple of times almost fell off the stairs, ran to the second floor.

She froze next to the room where she left Clarke and swallowed hard.

She slowly opened the door and looked in.

Clarke, throwing head up, moaned a little, and her back went up ... it seemed that she was about to rise to heaven in sweet ecstasy.

\- “Griffin…” Lexa hissed softly from the door.

The blonde froze in a bridge pose.  
Frozen and does not move.

\- “Griffin,” Lexa called out in a husky voice again.

«God, tell me I'm dreaming about this.» Clarke thought to herself, not daring to move.

\- "Yes?" Quietly and carefully held out the blonde, still with her back arched to the ceiling. She tried very hard to keep her voice calm and relaxed.  
In a completely ordinary, relaxed situation.

\- "Griffin, there ... there are cameras ..."

Clarke didn't hear.  
The back become to numb, and the hand began to grow numb in underpants.  
Her position was not conducive to conversation.

\- "What?" Much more relaxed.

\- “Griffin, the cameras are on, you're online,” Lexa blurted out.

Clarke stopped feeling pain in her back and everything that went numb in those few minutes.  
She played it several times in her head.  
And slowly looked sideways to the corner of the room.  
There was a blinking red light.

The blonde slowly pulled hand out of panties.  
Slowly landed on the bed.

She really didn't want to scare Lexa away.

The blonde also gently lowered foot to the floor.

Lexa felt the door she was holding onto begin to beat the rhythms of heart.

It seems like it's time for her to retire.

From the country.


	12. Hangover.  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Lexa slammed the door and leaned on her.

She clinging the handle.  
Heart beat at the door.

She felt the handle begin to twitch.  
The brunette gripped handle tightly and, turning, rested her foot at the door. She seems to be sober already. Bloody adrenaline, what is doing!

\- "Le-e-exa." heard not a sincerely kind voice.

\- "Yeah, Griffin?"

\- "Could you not hold the door?" The blonde's voice sounded so sweet that Lexa felt sick.

\- "Griffin, give me a head start please. I am, your boss after all."

\- "Dear Lexa, you understand that I can still be seen, be so kind ..." the angel himself descended from heaven.

Lexa raised leg and took the support.

\- "Lexa, did you hold the door with foot?"

Lexa closed eyes, a bunch of indecent words in head.

\- "Lexa, fuck. Open the door!"

\- “Griffin, you need to calm down. Do you know how much you earned?"  
Clarke let go of the door.

\- "Lexa."

\- "Yes?"

\- "How did you know?"

There was a deathly silence.

\- “Miss,” was heard from behind.

\- "Yes, Margo?"

\- "Is everything okay?"

\- "Yes, everything is fine. Margo, could you hold the door? Until I leave," the brunette said almost in a whisper.

\- "Margo, this is Clarke, could you open the door?"

The girl looked at Lexa and realized that she'd better hold the door.

\- “Margo,” Lexa whispered almost in her ear. - "Take Clarke to the third floor in my room, it is open."

\- "Where are you going?"

\- "I'll sleep in my playroom."

Margo did not begin to find out what was what, especially since the door was jerked violently.

A few minutes later, the door opened.

Having never found out where Lexa was, Clarke agreed to follow the coach.

They entered the room and Clarke began to survey the room curiously.

\- "Clarke, go to bed, talk tomorrow," with these words Margo left the room.

A huge bed in the corner against the wall, an armchair opposite the plasma, a wardrobe ... And what kind of wardrobe? Probably with some weird stuff.  
Griffin went over and opened it.  
There were clothes hanging on hangers. Clarke took one and began to examine, it was a leather jumpsuit, she tried to find the part that should cover chest, and did not find it. Solid cutouts and slits. Curiosity took possession of the drunk blonde, and she went to the chest of drawers, opened it and froze with raised hands. Gorgeous, underwear.  
She took the bra in her hands and began to examine, then the next, the voice of a good fairy insists that it is ugly and that she should be ashamed, but the drunken devils insisted that she also look at panties.  
Clarke closed the dresser and walked to the bedside table.  
She stood for a long time and looked at her. Made up her mind. Opened it. Some notebooks, pieces of paper, pens, creams, and other uninteresting things, she closed in disappointment. A blouse and tailored trousers hung on the chair. Apparently, this is how the boss came.  
She went over and took a blouse. She took it and smelled it. Hell, she seems to be getting drunk again. What a scent.

The blonde undressed and crawled under the blanket, which smelled as good as any of Lexa's clothes. She glanced at the blouse for a long time, which the devils tell to take with her to bed, but the rest of her mind prevailed if Lexa came in in the morning, and Clarke hugs her blouse ...  
Clarke turned off the bedside lamp and fell asleep.

The blonde opened eyes, head just ached like hell. She looked around and ... fear struck: in the heart, lungs, captured the chest, and the blonde closed eyes. She didn't want to open them anymore.

There was a door in the corner of the room that opened and Clarke ducked under the covers, hoping that she would simply not be noticed.

\- "Griffin, are you awake?"

«Damn you, Clarke, why, why?»

\- "You know that picking underwear is a perversion and it is indecent."

«Kill me,» Clarke had shrunk into bed.

\- "On the bedside table, which, by the way, you have also already managed to study, there is a glass of water and a pill. I'm go on business. Don't be naughty, Griffin," the voice was already somewhere at the door.

\- "Where did you sleep?" a quiet voice was heard.

\- "In the playroom, Griffin."

\- “I hope you had nightmares on the wooden bench."

\- "In another playroom, Griffin!" Lexa seems angry.

\- "So you have a another room? When they play there, do you spy on them through the monitor or are you directly involved?"

\- "My God, Griffin!!! And by the way, you could lie in a bra. By the way, you sleep without a blanket." With these words the door slammed shut behind Lexa.


	13. Hangover.  Part 2. Three across three, in three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Clarke grumbled to herself. For one day, she was seen in the «nowcum» position and, for some reason, she took off her clothes in a strange room.

She took her phone out of her back pocket and looked at the screen. Jess she was furious: 40 WhatsApp messages. Didn't she sleep at all? The blonde pulled on her clothes and sat down on the bed ... No, she had to take a shower first, she went to explore the room, looking for a shower.

*****

Lexa went downstairs. Important negotiations today.  
She straightened her jacket and ducked into the study.

At a large table sat Peter, her site partner, a couple of businessmen, and their business partner.

Lexa walked along the table and took her place at the head.

\- "Let's start, gentlemen."

\- “Yes, Lexa,” Peter began. - "We had the topic of changes on the agenda, but in the light of recent events ... You blew up the site yesterday at the most unexpected time. Clarke Griffin is just something. Special thanks to you, I knew I was not mistaken. Although, it looked a lot like ... was it planned? What's the departure scene? You…"

\- "She's just very shy, so when the peak came, she was completely embarrassed. She did well." Lexa feigned the very ease, as if it should be.

\- “We wanted to make her a schoolgirl, a humble hip-wagging girl, but tuuut,” Peter held out. - "She turns out to be even more talented."

\- "Yes, she has amazing flexibility."

\- "This is gorgeous, a schoolgirl who caresses herself and cums on camera! Amazing!"

\- "Yes, I agree, it's great." Lexa swallowed. - "She liked it herself."

\- “But she didn't finish. Are you having any problems?" He carefully looked at the boss, as well as the whole table, which turned its head first at him, then at the brunette.

\- "She finished, she was just very embarrassed, cutie. We will solve it, but she will dance for now."

\- "Dance?" He was surprised.

\- "Yes. She will no longer do this on camera. She is very shy."

\- “I have a proposal,” intervened a business partner.

Their partnerships included clicking on links between sites and advertising on the resource.

\- "I can redeem this blonde from you. We exactly don't have enough girls of her appearance, I can offer a good price, both to her and to you."

\- "She's not for sale. She works for us. Also, she will no longer fondle herself on camera. Not soon, anyway."

\- “Let's ask her,” the partner insisted.

\- "She's gone now, she went home."

There was a knock on the office.

They all looked at the door.

Lexa froze. Who could it be? All employees know not to disturb her now.  
She got up irritably and went to the door.  
The brunette opened the door and her eyes widened.

\- "Griffin!" Lexa hissed and pushed the blonde, who almost burst into the office, out the door. - "What are you, completely lost ??? What the fuck are you?"

\- "I found a shower. Your system is weird. I can't figure out how to use it. What are you busy?" Innocence itself.

\- “Griffin, you can’t take shower at home? Damn, well get out of here, since when do you talk with me like with friend?"

\- "Lexa, I'm not going stinky. Turn on shower."

\- "Lexa?" the door opened, Peter appeared on the threshold. - "Oh, it's Clarke!"

\- “No, it's not Clarke,” Lexa began to get nervous.

\- "Lexa, what's wrong with you?" He frowned at the brunette. - "Clarke, we have a conversation, please come in."

\- "Yes, of course," the blonde proceeded to the office and, looking back, saw the incinerating glance of the boss.

Lexa caught up with her and hissed:

\- "Griffin, your mother, you are not helping me at all!"

\- “You didn't help me." Clarke turned away and walked proudly to the chair.

\- “Clarke,” the business partner began. - "Very nice to see you. We discussed you and your farther future."

\- "Yes? How interesting ..." The blonde smiled.

\- "We offer you a good amount for going to our company, to a partner site."

\- “It's not up for debate,” Lexa cut in sharply.

\- "How is it not discussed? So what did you say about the amount there?" Clarke bowed her head contentedly. She could feel Lexa's anger burning a hole in her.

\- "Clarke, I offer you two thousand dollars, now I’ll tell you why: you are moving to our company. You will have classes and trainings three times a week ..."

\- “How interesting,” Clarke interrupted. “And here, five days a week. Really hard labor."  
Lexa gritted her teeth.

\- "Classes on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday at 6pm. Schedule three across three, in three hours. You choose the time yourself. We will teach you everything, your role is to caress yourself and masturbate on camera."

Clarke choked.

Lexa caught the moment.

\- "Yes, Clarke, masturbate three across three, in three hours." Lexa smiled a snake smile.

\- "But I…"

\- "Clarke, your salary will depend on views. From what we have seen, it will be large."

\- "You know ... I need to think about it," Clarke blushed.

\- “Clarke, we noticed your grace and flexibility here. Also appreciated the passion with which you touch yourself. It will not leave anyone indifferent!" Lexa felt real pleasure now.

\- "You know, I'll probably stay here, thanks for the offer. But I…"

\- “Clarke, let's give you time to think."

\- "And Lexa ... She ... She will give me?" Clarke looked at her boss.

\- “Well, with that, I think there won't be any problems either, she wanted to stop working with you herself,” Peter interjected sharply.

\- "Even so?" The blonde indignantly turned to the boss

\- “Clarke, after last night, I changed my mind. Until now before my eyes lies ... standing ... stand..." Lexa smirked, watching the blonde's reaction.

\- "You are... you all..." from indignation Clarke began to flare her nostrils.

\- "Lexa is not ready to part with you, but with your consent, this will not be a problem."

\- "Not ready to part, then? Well yes! She is my inspiration! If not for her, then there would be such a passion and ..." Clarke felt like she was kicked under the table.

\- "Clarke!"

\- "Lexa, are you didn't tell them?"

The boss jumped up and, taking the blonde by the arm, pulled her toward the exit.

\- "Sorry, gentlemen. We had a party yesterday, she hasn't sober up yet." Lexa pushed her out the door.   
\- "Griffin, what are you doing?"

\- "Shower."

Lexa sighed heavily and led the blonde to her floor.


	14. Cold and hot shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- “So that's how, you wanted getting rid of me” Clarke walked and grumbled to herself. - "Excellent, by the way, smart proposal, maybe I can."

\- “Yeah, you can, Griffin. Where are you going from me?"

\- "What do you think of yourself?"

\- "Clarke, don't flare your nostrils, it doesn't suit you."

\- "You are simply unbearable, give me to Margo, I don’t want to work with you anymore."

\- “Even so, Griffin? Well, after these words, you will only work with me!" Lexa opened the door to the room and walked to the shower room.

\- "Where did you take me?"

\- "How where, in the shower. To the shower room for mere mortals, or did you want mine?"

\- “I won't shower here."

\- "Yes? And before that you did. Or are you ride home sweaty after training?"

\- "You just…"

\- “Nostrils, Griffin."

\- "Bitch."

\- "That's it." Lexa grabbed the blonde and led her out of the room.

\- "Where are you taking me! Well, let go! What do you allow yourself ?!"

Lexa pushed Clarke hard into the aisle.

\- "Oh, great, we're in your room!"

\- “Griffin,” Lexa grabbed the blonde by the arm and dragged her into the room.

She opened the glass door, shoving the blonde into the shower room, and:

\- "Cold," the boss ordered.  
Ice water spurted from the shower.  
Clarke raised her hands and opened her mouth.

\- "Fuck, damn!" She began to struggle and tried to push her boss away.  
Lexa pushed her inward and slammed the door.

\- "Heck!!! Heck!!! Hot, hot !!!!! Fucking !!! Heck!!! Cold !!! Cold !!! Lexa !!! Let me out !!! Lexa !!!"

The brunette held the door forcibly.

\- "Griffin, just don’t boil there."

\- "Okey! That's it! Open!!!"

Lexa opened the door and Clarke was shaking from the cold.

\- "You ..." Clarke reached out her hand ... calling for help ...

\- "What are you like little, come out." Lexa held out her hand. Clarke yanked hard and Lexa tumbled into the booth.

\- "Manual control!!!"

\- "Fuck! Clarke!!! Turn off! Turn off!" The shower did not obey. - "Ggriffin! My clothes, your mother!"

Clarke shoved the brunette away and flew out of the shower.

\- "You just! Damn, you are crazy!" Clarke began to rip off her clothes.

\- "Griffin, I'll kill you!" Lexa entered the room, water flowing down the expensive suit.  
Clarke took off her top and threw it at the brunette.  
\- "Griff ..." the top was imprinted in the brunette's face.

\- "You are just crazy!!!" Clarke ripped off her breeches.

\- “Griffin, you… you… you are fired!!!"

\- "Yes?" the blonde waved her hands, she stood in shorts and a bra. - "Gorgeous! who wants...!"

\- "Get out!" Lexa took off her jacket, walked over to Clarke and began to push her out the door.

\- "Are you really sick? I'm naked!"

\- "Griffin, I'm will you now! I do not care!!!" the brunette pushed the blonde out the door.

Lexa came back and picked up the wet clothes, walked through and, opening the door, threw them at Clarke.

For about a minute, Clarke looked at the closed door, but she did not want to give up, she had to dry off and change.  
She opened the door.

\- "You are just ..." Clarke froze on the threshold. Before her stood a naked boss. Clarke opened her mouth in surprise.

Lexa turned her head and froze, towel in hand.

\- "Would you ... Cover yourself, or what ..." The blonde hissed on exhalation ...

Lexa turned burgundy red, more from anger than embarrassment. She covered herself with a towel and walked towards Clarke. Definitely out of anger, the blonde pointed out.

\- “Lexa, stay away,” Clarke closed the door and ran to the corner. Lexa follows her. Trying to go around the blonde, she collided with her close and clinging to the towel, almost fell. She began to rise:

\- "Your mother ..." Clarke stood and right in front of her face was the brunette's chest. She didn't even have time to get up to the end.

\- “Claaarke,” Lexa drawled ...

\- "Yeah ..." the blonde held out slowly, straightening.

They looked into each other's eyes, it seems, anger blew away like a wind, but the awkwardness of the whole situation saturated the air.

\- "I think ..." Clarke moved away and began to look with her eyes, with what to cover. - "Can I have a towel ..." She held out her hand.

\- "Mine, Griffin?"

\- "Well ... if you want ..."

\- "Griffin !!!" Lexa frowned, she went into the shower and, turning off the water, walked around the cabin. She took a bath towel out of the closet and turned to see Clark in the doorway. - "What?"

Clarke looked away and returned to the room, wherever the blonde looked, the boss's chest was everywhere. It's like when you look at the light for a long time ... It's just unbearable. She closed her eyes.

\- "Griffin, what are you doing? Take it.” Lexa handed her a white towel.  
\- "Thank you."

They wiped themselves away in silence and, not looking at each other anymore, wanted to change ...

\- "I can't do that, could you go out?"

\- “Griffin, this is my room, if you haven't forgotten yet. You need, you and go out."

\- "Yes?" Clarke sat down on the bed and stared at the brunette who was holding the T-shirt she wanted to wear.  
Lexa froze, she didn't have time to think about it.

\- "Can you hold it?" Clarke held out her hand, willing to take the towel.

Lexa smiled with one corner of her mouth. Clarke noticed to herself that this was not good.  
Lexa deftly pulled on a T-shirt and, removing the towel, lowered it to her hips. Then she put on her underwear. Clarke didn't get a single corner of her naked body.

\- “It's your turn, Griffin."

\- "All my clothes are wet."

\- "No problem." Lexa climbed into the closet and pulled out a T-shirt. Rummaged on another shelf and fished out short shorts.

\- "Excellent thank you."

Clarke considered going to the shower to change, but her mind was turned off. Having scolded herself, in her hearts, she succumbed to devils, which continued to kick her already sober mind.

Clarke slowly reached for her bra, unbuttoned it and took it off.  
Lexa watched with a smile that disappeared when the bra fell to the floor.

\- "Griffin, well ..."  
Clarke smiled broadly and, without putting on a T-shirt at once, reached for her panties.  
She slowly took them off and, stretching out her hand forward, let go.  
Lexa followed the falling panties and her gaze twitched back to the blonde's body.

\- "Clarke," said the brunette strangled ... - "Well ..."  
The blonde took the shirt and, raising her arms up, sexually squeezed her hands into the sleeves, slowly putting it on.  
She did the same with the shorts.  
She did not take her eyes off the green eyes of the boss, who silently watched what was happening.  
She dressed and, grabbing her shoes, walked barefoot to the door.

\- "How much do you pay for a private striptease? Oh yes! Sorry! I'm fired!"  
the blonde walked out, slamming the door shut, Lexa jerked.


	15. 1 212...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Sunday.

Clarke opened the apartment and walked quietly to her room.

\- “Griffin, are you serious?" Jess opened the door and it almost flew off its hinges.

\- “Damn, Jess, my heart almost sank in my heels."

\- "Really? Are you completely grow insolent? Griffin! You haven't even read a single message! Did you see how many times I called???"

\- "Jess, don't scream, my head hurts ..."

\- "What are you wearing? You look like a prostitute!"

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror. She did not even think about what she was offered to wear the whole way.

\- "What's a bitch!"

\- "Griffin, what's going on?"

\- "Yes, whatever happens! I hate this job and I hate you!"

\- “What happened.” Jess grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her onto the bed.

Clarke took a deep breath and recounted what had happened to her for an hour. She was interrupted only at moments when her friend waved her hands indignantly and cried out in surprise.

\- "Fuck. I'm going to smoke.” Jess left the room without blinking.

Clarke fell face down on the pillow.

After 5 minutes.

“Griffin, listen,” Jess jumped up and tugged at her friend's hand. - Now we have the end of the year, exams, do not worry, you earned good money."

\- “Damn this money, though… I just don't understand myself, Jess… I'm completely confused."

\- “I don’t understand you either, I really want to ask, but I don’t dare."

\- "Ask what exactly?"

\- “Why are you… why… you don’t undress or change even in my presence.”

\- "That's a good question, I'm asking myself already ..."

\- "Take off these clothes already!"

Clarke got up and started to change, Jess watched ...

\- “Griffin, you're making progress."

\- "Your look no longer bothers me, where it could be worse."

\- "Well, for example ... if you go to our competitors."

\- "She's just unbearable!"

Clarke got up and began to circle the room.

\- "Arrogant! Rude! Lout!" Clarke gestured with her hands. - "Just crazy! Psychopath!"

Jessica sat, watched, and soon a smile appeared on her face.

\- "Crazy bitch! She just pisses me off! It's unbearable to work with her!"

\- “Griffin,” Jess narrowed her eyes slyly.

\- "What?"

\- "Drives you crazy!"

\- "Yes!" the blonde waved her hands. - "What? So, wait, what? Jess?"

The friend laughed all over the room. She got up and, laughing loudly, left the room.

\- “Jess, what are you… why are you?"

\- "Griffin! You're just crazy about her!" heard from somewhere far away.

Clarke slammed the door.

\- "Nonsense," Clarke muttered under her breath.

Clarke opened her laptop and Google Lexa Majesty. Photos showered. She began to open one by one. She stopped and examined the more frank ones.

Jess entered the room and Clarke slammed the laptop lid shut.

\- "Hmm, I won't even ask what you saw there."

\- "Nothing ..." the blonde put the computer under the pillow and, making it clear to her friend that she no longer wants to talk, buried herself under the covers.

She closed her eyes and tried to understand herself and digest everything that she had experienced over the past day.

Clarke approached her friend several hours later.

\- "So. If you joke about this, I'll kick you out into the street. Second, tell me, who did you take vacation from?"

\- "At Margot's, why? Decided to take?"

\- "Yes, only I need ..."

\- "Not through Lexa?"

\- "Well, type yes."

\- "I'll give you a number, call. They are to the students with understanding, after all, students bring more money, so I think there will be no problems. The only thing if ... you're an exception, Griffin."

\- “I wish I was ordinary, Jess, it's unbearably easy, she…” Clarke stopped short, - “Jess! Why are you smiling so! It's impossible to communicate with you!"

Clarke pushed her friend on the shoulder and went out to the balcony to call.

Margot talked very kindly and treated everything with understanding, she promised to the bloknde that she would settle the issue, and told Clarke not to worry, she had two weeks.

The blonde contentedly danced past her friend into her room.

Clarke could not sleep for a long time, the words of her friend haunted her.

She took the laptop out from under the pillow and lit the room with it.

Griffin read articles about the boss, articles about the site. There is no personal information ... not anywhere. Clarke caught herself thinking that it was upsetting for her, and grumbled, put the laptop away.

She took out her phone, automatically got into the mail, the only thing that connected them at a distance.

\- "Griffin, what's wrong with you!!!" Clarke banged her forehead with the phone.

The mail has arrived.

\- "Wow." the blonde opened.

_«Griffin, don't you have my number? Did you misunderstand me? You are fired! And if you want something, you need to call me! +1 212 676 5000»_

\- "Pfff!"

Clarke nervously poked her finger over the sensor to close the message. Blocked, put it under the pillow. She closed her eyes.

Opened them.

She took out her phone, opened the letter, saved the number.

Locked the phone.

Put it under the pillow.

Lay for an hour, tossing and turning, irritation and anger did not give rest, thoughts danced around in head.

She took out her phone, opened the whatsapp.

_«C: "I don't need to ask you, and you can't fire me!"»_

Clarke looked nervously at the check marks under the message. One. Two. She quickly locked the phone.

Heart was pounding.

\- "What the fuck?"

The sound of the message made the blonde twitch.

_«L: "Griffin, have you see the time?"»_

_«C: "Have you seen?"»_

_«L: "Schoolgirl, you not oversleep your lessons?"»_

_«C: "Schoolgirl? You have strange fantasies before bedtime."»_

Silence. «Connected»

Clarke clutched the phone in her hand. Even at a distance, she drives her with ... enrages!

_«L: "You're fired!"»_

_«C: “How? Again?"»_

_«L: "Griffin!!!"_

_«C: "You don't let me sleep and you have no right to fire me!"»_

_«L: "What are you talking about!"»  
«L: “You, apparently, do not understand with whom you are still talking! You are simply unbearable!"»_

_«C: “Peter can fire me, will he fire me? Or if you fired me, can he take me back to work?"»_

Clarke sent the message and smiled, pleased with herself.

Silence.

_«C: "What do you think?"»_

Clarke stared at the phone for a long time, no answer. Lexa left the chat.


	16. Holy abode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Monday. The first day.

Clarke walked arm in arm with her friend to the school. They lived not so far and could walk in 15 minutes. Clarke was constantly fiddling with the phone.

\- “Griffin, I'll take it away from you if you continue in the same spirit. I will not be able to sit quietly at the lectures, you already annoy me."

\- "That's it, I'm just worried ... Test."

\- "Yes, Clarke, tests, it is the tests that excite you the most now, you only think about exams."

\- "Shh. That's it. I removed it. Are you satisfied?"

\- "I'm happy."

In the third lecture, Clarke started jerking the phone under the table, she was very bored. She got out the phone while Jess was keen on learning.

There is nothing. Not a single message. Clarke became very worried. Why does she care at all? And why the hell is the boss silent.  
Jess shushed at the blonde who, forgetting herself, began to mutter bad words under her breath.

The lectures are over. Clarke looked sadly at her empty notebook.

\- "Griffin, they'll kick you out."

\- "They won't kick me out."

\- "You are flying somewhere, how are you going to take exams???"

\- "With God's help."

\- "By the way. Resolved."

\- "What?" Clarke grabbed her bag and they headed toward the house.

\- "You will come with me to my church."

\- "Didn't understand which church?"

\- "My, Griffin, I go there with my mother, it's, however, far away, but before the exams I have to go."

\- "You're crazy."

\- "So it's decided."

Jessica was a believer, she was raised that way. Mom did not even suspect what her modest daughter earns.

Clarke stood looking at her friend. Jess was in a white blouse and trousers. Modest and not wearing makeup. Clarke knew that her friend often attended church with her parents, but somehow always without her. Clarke herself grew up without religion. But since she has not listened to a single lecture lately, she would need support from above.

They took a long taxi ride to the most remote part of Dallas.

Clarke went to the corner and stood up.

The Holy Father approached her.

\- "Good afternoon, Holy Father." Clarke greeted.

\- "Did you want to pray?"

\- "Yes, we have come to pray and ask for welfare, we have exams soon." Clarke admitted.

Jess was already praying with might and main and had long since left Griffin.

\- "My child, would you like to confess?" Clarke wondered if it couldn’t hurt.

The Holy Father leaned towards the bloknde:

\- "Child, go to the confessional. I'll be there in ten minutes."

\- "All right, Father."

Clarke walked to the cockpit and went through the left door.

She fiddled with the phone in her hands, waiting for the priest.

***

Lexa caused the car. She was very late. She still had to be in time for a business meeting.

With her lifestyle, she often attended the church, next to which she lived as a child. Today she must find her priest, and she had literally fifteen minutes to do it.

Lexa asked to park further away and, getting out of the car, walked to the door of the church.

She opened the door and, not noticing anything, ran to the booth. Someone was sitting there. Good. So she will be in time for everything. She jumped into the booth and immediately blurted out.

\- "Hello, Father, I haven't come to see you for a long time." Clarke opened her mouth.  
\- "Holy father? I just have very little time."

Clarke clutched the phone in her hands and, with hatched eyes, began to think quickly: run, sit or ...

Lexa cleared her throat.

\- "It's good that you are here. Father, forgive me once again that i haven't been here for so long."

\- "Yes, my child." Clarke gave a contralto, the lowest voice that she learned in acting classes.

\- "Father Steve?"

\- "Father Steve is not here, I'm his student," Clarke covered her face with her hands and tried to breathe out quietly.  
“My child, you can confess to me. What worries you? My name is Bob, Father Bob.

\- "Okay, Father Bob, your ... Father Steve already knows everything about me, but I don't have time, so I’ll say briefly, I behaved very badly."

Clarke covered her mouth with her hand, the tears were already flowing, she needed to calm down.

\- “I am listening to you, child."

\- "I have a business, it is ... A dissolute business, well, not that ... It takes a long time to explain."

While Lexa talked about business problems, who she fooled, with whom she entered into contracts, and other unnecessary information. Clarke bent down and turned on Whatsapp.

 _«C: “Dear Lexa. I spoke to Peter. He hired me, now I officially work for him and I no longer need your permission and guidance. I'm under the guidance of Margot." Send.»_  
A message sounded through the wall. Lexa hesitated.

\- "Excuse me, Holy Father, one minute, you ....... What a bitch!"

\- "Excuse me, my Child, what?"

\- "Father Bob, a minute please."

_«L: “Griffin! He doesn't solve anything! I am in charge of all employees! And it's up to me whether you work or not! "»_

\- "Yes, Father. Please forgive one more time. That's what I also wanted to talk about. I have an employee ... A subordinate ... She is simply unbearable."

\- "Your subordinate? Okay, I'm listening to you, my child."

\- "She's a provocateur. I try to control myself, but Holy Father, I am sinful. I am haunted by dirty thoughts ..."

There was a cough in the booth and Clarke choked.

\- "Father, is everything all right?"

\- "Yes, (cough) Go on, child. Dirty thoughts."

\- "The girl does not fit at all ... Position ... She is not at all depraved, forgive me, Holy Father, I should not complain about such things with you, of course, but she is bright and modest. With all this, she has a very sharp tongue, and I have to be angry all the time, being angry is a sin, and the desire to kill is an even greater sin. What should I do?"

\- "Can you fire the employee?"

\- "She's already fired. But even after half the city she manages to piss me off."

\- "Did you say something about dirty thoughts?"

\- "I saw her naked body, I desired ..."

The door opened, Clarke sat, and the Father was looking at her, frowning.

\- "Girl, what are you doing here?"

\- “Confessing, Holy Father,” Clarke answered in her own voice.

\- "WHAT?"  
The door of the next booth opened with such force that the entire confessional almost collapsed.

\- "Excuse me, Father, I have to go." Clarke, slipping past the taken aback by the priest, rushed to Jess.

\- "Jess, we have to go! Now!" Clarke grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her out of the church by force.

Lexa blocked the passage.

\- "Griffin!!! I'll kill you!!!"

\- "We are in the holy abode, ma'am, control yourself!" Clarke slowly tried to get around the brutal boss.

\- “Hello,” Jess said softly.

\- "Griffin !!! You! You! I ..."

\- "Breathe, I'm leaving, by the way, what did you say about dirty ..."  
Lexa jerked at the girls. Clarke tugged hard on Jessica's arm and ran up the stairs.

\- "Clarke? What… what…” Jess was already out of breath.

\- "Jess, I took her confession."

\- "WHAT? " They've already turned the corner and stopped.  
\- "What have you did?"

\- "Do you remember our acting lessons and my contralto? So ..."

\- "Griffin!"

\- “She has dirty thoughts, Jess, about me, I guess. What a shameless woman!"

\- "Clarke! She will kill you!"

\- “Jess, I just… didn't know what to do. I was confused."

\- "You always start to speak in a bass from being confused???"

\- "Oh, message."

_«L: "Griffin, do you know who you are after that?"»  
«C: "Light and modest."»  
«L: "Will you leave me alone someday?"»  
«C: "Are you alone or your dirty thoughts?"»  
«L: “You are unbearable!!! If I get caught you! I don’t want to see you at work again! I will raise this issue today, believe me, you will officially be fired."»_

The smile from the blonde's face was gone.

\- "Well, hell with her ..."

\- "What is Clarke?"

\- "Looks like I just got fired."

_«L: And yes, Griffin, I would never have dirty thoughts for you. You played so hard that you didn't even notice how annoying you were. Clumsy, not sexy, and totally unsuitable for the job. If only to masturbate ... It really was a shocking sight. "_

Something stung. Clarke locked the phone and put it in her pocket. She didn’t hear what her friend was saying. She just wanted to go home.


	17. The world is small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Tuesday. Second day.

Clarke got up early. She collected textbooks and was getting ready to go out. The phone rang.

\- "Yes?"

\- “Clarke, this is Margot."

\- "Yes. Hello."

\- “Clarke, a decision was made today ..."

\- “Margot, I know. Don't. Thanks for calling."

\- “Clarke, I'm so sorry."

\- "Nothing wrong. I will find another job."

\- "If you need anything, Clarke, contact, you're a good girl."

\- "Thank you so much. Goodbye."

Clarke took her bag and walked into her friend's living room.

She listened to all the lectures. Probably.

Maybe Clarke had good emotional protection. She could handle any difficulty. Person who looks at everything with a smile and light irony. But for some reason now she was offended. Probably because she got used to this work in such a short time ... She was helped. Although Margot chased her for two weeks, her friendliness gave her strength and desire to try. The girls the blonde made friends with are funny, and she could laugh with them for hours after training. This was not the case in school, she and Jess were always a couple.

Jess tried not to jerk her friend. Here she could not help. The friend knew that it took Clarke a little time to recover. So little that after the lectures, Clarke said:

\- "Jess! I urgently need a portfolio!"

\- "What for?"

\- "I'll send it to resources. There should also be vacancies. I think your competitors will agree to take me."

\- "Clarke, I don't know the policies of other companies, I don't want to give you to ..."

\- “Jess, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Only a tyrant man can be worse than this tyrant. I’m sure there’s a woman out there like Margot and it’s going to be much easier."

\- “Clarke, I'll give you the number and address. He photographed me, but we have an exam tomorrow, are you going to prepare at all?"

\- "Yes, I won't be long. I just have the junk that we bought, and I haven't had time to put it on yet. It will come in handy for me."

They entered the apartment and Jess held out the number and gave the address.

\- “Clarke, don't come back too late, you have to study."

\- "Yes Yes. I'll call."

\- "Only, Clarke! He works ..." the blonde did not hear,  
\- "for Lexa."

Clarke arranged a photo shoot and also made an appointment with the stylist tomorrow. Tomorrow. The blonde was upset. She wanted to distract herself as soon as possible and join a new job, which opened her from a new side. This haunted the blonde. She changed and went to the gym.

Having exhausted herself in order, she went into the shower. Went in and out. She has never been in public places before, fitness and sports are not her topic. There were.

She jumped out into the corridor with a towel that she had prepared, and at the turn she ran into a young man.

\- “Oh, sorry,” the blonde raised her towel and eyes in confusion.  
Before her stood a blond man with gray eyes. Moderately inflated figure, beautiful facial features. Clarke blushed.

\- “Forgive me, I’m Alex,” he held out his hand.

\- “Nice, I'm Clarke,” Griffin shook her hand and didn't want to let go. The young man did not rip his hand out.

Clarke stood for a long time and looked into gray eyes and, realizing that she was still holding his hand, let it go.

\- “Sorry, I'm here looking for a private shower."

\- "Private? For two?" He smiled.

What a smile. Clarke was confused.

\- "No, for one, I'm not ready yet, we just met."

\- "I'll show you, I'll tell you a secret, there is a shower in the sauna. There is one booth."

\- "You are my savior."

\- "Are you shy?"

\- "I prefer to wash alone."

\- "I understand you perfectly."

\- "You too?"

\- "No, I prefer the company of a beautiful girl."

\- "I'll think about it," Clarke disappeared behind the sauna door.

She came out fifteen minutes later, the young man was leaning on the wall, already in his clothes and waiting for her.

\- "I didn't take your phone number."

\- "And I did not offer you."

\- "Even so? You won't give, right?"

Clarke loved to flirt with young people, but she only had one boyfriend in high school.

She reached out her hand and asked for a phone. He gave. She wrote down her number in his contacts and, without even looking back, left the building.

Clarke got out and stopped on the sidewalk. She got a message from Jess.

_«J: “Clarke, it's already seven, where are you? Textbooks are waiting for you.»  
«C: “Can wait. I'll be there soon.»_

She closed the dialogue and again the boss's message caught her eye, she opened it and reread it again.

Lexa was in Whatsapp. Clarke gritted her teeth and blocked contact.

\- "Clarke?" the guy turned the blonde, touching the shoulder.  
\- "Wouldn't you agree to have dinner with me?"

\- "Of course," Clarke did not think long, she already tried not to think at all.

They walked in silence to the fish restaurant. The young man was very gallant and did not tug at the blonde, who was clearly depressed by something. They made an order.

\- "Clarke, what makes you so upset?" Alex said carefully.

\- “I was fired,” the blonde took a sip of the wine that had just been brought.

\- "This is bad. What field do you work in, maybe I can help?"

\- "Sphere of entertainment."

\- "Let me guess, you have a beautiful figure, do you dance?"

\- "Somethink like that."

\- "What are you dancing?"

\- "What i'm not dance," Clarke became bored.

\- "Why was you fired?"

\- "The boss is a bitch."

\- "Did not get along?"

\- “She’s just a bitch, she’s always not happy with everything, she’s not so… tyrant!"

\- "You seem to be talking about my ex."

\- "Your ex also saw how you masturbate, and then sent you under an ice shower, then put it out the door, and in addition fired?"

\- "Wow! And all in one day?"

\- “Imagine,” Clarke drained her glass in one gulp and held out for the guy to refill.  
\- "And your ex, who?" she was not particularly interested, but the conversation had to be supported.

\- "She is the editor-in-chief of an erotic magazine, by the way, she will have a business meeting now, and I have to give her the papers that she forgot at my house. You do not mind?"

\- "Have you decided to while away the time with me?"

\- "No, what are you saying, Clarke. Your company is very pleasant to me. Well, finally, the show begins."

He looked behind Clarke, the blonde looked around and followed his gaze.

A tall, dark-skinned brunette with a lush chest out and in a short skirt was walking towards them.

\- “Editor, you say,” Clarke returned to her glass.

\- "Hi, Alex, I can see that you are not wasting your time."

\- "Hi."

\- "Will you introduce me?"

Clarke turned around and raised an eyebrow.

\- "No need, madam. I am not interested."

\- "And she's rude. I'm not madam, girl, watch your tongue. Alex, would you be more careful with youngsters, did she even show you her license?"

\- "Ma'am, could you move away, you block light, and your perfume ... I'll suffocate now," Clarke winced.

\- "Alex!" the beauty raised her hands indignantly.  
\- "Have you completely lost respect for yourself?"

\- "Angelica, I gave you your papers, won't you leave us?"

\- “Angelika,” Clarke held out under her breath, catching an evil glance at herself.

\- “Clarke, I didn't expect,” the guy suddenly tensed. - "Oh, there is a direct coven is planned, two bitches at dinner." he chuckled.

Clarke turned around to find Angelica and ... Lexa at the other end of the room. Angelica was just showing her companion with a glance of her ex, to whom Lexa's gaze never reached.


	18. Yes. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Lexa arranged a business meeting, she needed another publication in the magazine, she was very late. She was well acquainted with the editor-in-chief, but she did not like to conclude contracts, to conduct negotiations. She was already fifteen minutes late. Lexa grabbed the folder from the chair and proceeded to her destination.

*****

\- "Hi, I'm sorry I was late, just ..."

\- "Everything is fine, Lexa, I met in parallel with my ex. Sits here smug with some kind of pro-student."

Lexa looked around and ...

\- "Found himself a young slut, and even a boor, she talked to me like that, you need to keep such people in a cage."

Lexa chuckled and turned back to her companion.

\- "That's how she is."

\- "Do you know her?"

\- "We worked together."

\- "So she worked for you? Then it is not surprising that she looks like ..."

Lexa frowned at her. Again this blonde, not let breathe.

\- "Lexa, I looked at your offer, everything suits me, we can proceed to discussing photos and the page where the advertisement will be."

\- "Yes, of course," Lexa took the magazine in her hands and began to examine, but the thoughts were in a different place.

She tried to concentrate on work for half an hour, but her irritation haunted her. She was relieved that, at last, she had rid herself of this person.

\- "What did she even forget here?"" suddenly burst out.

\- "Sorry, what? Who!" Angelica did not understand.

\- "This ..." Lexa shook her head towards the couple.

\- "Well, they are on a date, sit cooing, i even a little jealous. I didn't expect this dog to be so fast ..."

\- “Yeah, me too,” Lexa took a sip of water.

\- "You too?"

\- "I didn't expect," Lexa buried herself in the magazine again.

\- "I did not get that…"

\- “That your dog is so fast,” Lexa quickly began sorting through the papers on the table.

In half an hour Lexa hadn’t come up with any solution. She certainly could not concentrate on work. Lexa turned her head, Alex carefully pushed the blonde's chair and put his arm around her shoulders, they began to walk towards the exit. Clarke walked right next to her, never glancing at her boss, and took the boy's hand in the doorway.

\- "Isn't she a sassy one?" Angelica was indignant.

\- “Interesting,” Lexa replied calmly and returned to the magazine.

Leaving the restaurant, Lexa took out her phone and opened a contact. There is no avatar and the status is gone. Well, that's good. She put the phone away.

*****

Clarke politely let go of the guy's hand and just politely said goodbye to him.

She got home by 10. After listening to a lecture about her failing exams and being irresponsible, Clarke went into the room and picked up a psychology textbook.

«Person's character. The relationship of character and temperament. Typology of characters. Character structure.»

The night promised to be long, this is only 1% of everything she has to read ...   
She turned on the night light and plunged into the textbook.

«All people are distinguished by the peculiarities of their behavior: some are mobile, energetic, emotional ...» and others are just bitches.

Clarke was driven mad by everything she read, she annoyed every word.

Wednesday. Day three.

The alarm clock flew to the other end of the room, there was no strength to open eyes at all.

Two lectures flew by, eyes closed.

Clarke ate an energy bar and washed down coffee, she urgently needed to cheer up.

She pulled out a ticket.

«Emotional excitability.»

Clarke smiled.

«Excitability of attention, this property of temperament determines the adaptive functions of the psyche of the individual. It consists in the ability to notice an extremely small change in the intensity of the influencing stimulus.»

Clarke gestured with her hands, got up and began to walk, her speech was fiery and passionate.

«Reactivity of involuntary movements. The function of this property is to increase the intensity of adaptive reactions to situations and stimuli that are directly acting at the moment.»

Clarke left the office and the shocked professor.

\- "Well, how?" My friend was nervous.

\- "Gorgeous, I even woke up."

\- "What is the topic?"

\- "Bitches with a shattered psyche."

\- "Well, Holy shit!"

*****

The blonde in the beauty salon was courted as best they could. She had not heard so many compliments in her entire life, which certainly raised her self-esteem, and she was on alert.

Clarke arrived at the studio at the appointed time. She was met by Mikael, a very mannered, but at the same time stately man.

He walked around the blonde for a long time and looked at her.

\- "Just awesome!" he waved his hands enthusiastically.   
\- "You're just gorgeous: so young, sweet, just brilliant! Working with you will bring me real pleasure. Tell me, Clarke, what do you want?"

\- "I need ... You know, I want to be lecherous! Sex and debauchery, definitely."

\- "Debauchery? Child, what a debauchery, you are an angel!"

\- "No, today I'm not an angel. I want you to reveal a side in me that I did not suspect."

\- "So you are a modest student with us, you want to be immodest. Where's the portfolio going?"

\- "To a site, a site with erotic pleasures."

\- "For Lolita lovers?"

\- "Exactly."

\- "We'll make you, Clarke. You will have to trust me, do you trust me?"

\- "I trust," the blonde nodded without hesitation, agreeing to everything.

\- "Okay, come to my backyard, do you have things with you?"

\- "Yes."

They went outside and Clarke pulled out red, striped shorts and a white top with wings on the back.

\- "I like it. I have a fancy car in the pavilion."

\- “Oh, I love cars,” Clarke took her clothes and went to change.

Mika was preparing the filming location.

\- "Clarke, how do you feel about girls?"

\- "What do you mean?" Clarke looked at the photographer's sly face in surprise.


	19. Girl friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "I ... Well ... Why?"

\- "I have a suggestion. I have a model, the most gorgeous, I can offer it to you for a photo session."

\- "Can you see?"

\- "What?"

\- “The model,” Clarke was curious.

\- "You can," the photographer returned two minutes later with the album and showed Clarke the photos.

\- "I agree!" Clarke picked up the album and looked at the sexy girl in tattoos. It was Jessica. Clarke couldn't stop looking, no doubt, she definitely wanted a photo with her beloved friend. 

\- "Mika, and a tattoo ... can I get a tattoo? Well, to draw."

\- "You can, just like your partner."

\- “Yes, partner,” Clarke drawled and smiled maliciously.

\- "Hi Jessica, I have a job for you... Photoshoot... Yes... Clarke... Do you know each other? Well then, it's just gorgeous, and I think who gave her my number! Are you busy now?.. Are you dyeing? Red? Redhead? Well, wow."

\- "In which?" Clarke nearly snatched the phone.

\- "Okay, Jessica, we're waiting for you."

An hour later, the tattoo artist arrived, he painted the blonde's hands for half an hour. Clarke examined her hands with delight.

\- "It's great!"

The door opened and she stood in the doorway.  
Clarke opened her mouth and nearly dropped her coffee mug.

\- "Hello! Wow, Griffin, you're just pretty!” Jess walked over and kissed her shocked friend.

\- What did you do with your hair?"

\- "You do not like it?"

\- “I like it,” Clarke swallowed loudly. The friend was just gorgeous.

Mika came over and gently lifted Clarke's chin.

\- "Clarke, you lewd, remember?" whispered in the ear.  
\- "Hello my dear!" he went up to the Jess and kissed her on the cheek.

Clarke could not take her eyes off her friend, she could not understand whether she was now admiring, or she could not wait to get started.

\- “We’ll have fun,” Jess purred, making the blonde blush.  
\- "I'll go change," she came up and gently pinched Clarke on the cheek.  
\- "And tattoos ... everything is the way, as I like."

\- "Clarke, pull yourself together and don't get your panties wet, we still have to shoot," the photographer frowned.

\- "Panties? She is my ... friend," voice hoarse.

Clarke had half an hour.

The blonde looked at the photographs as she waited. The albums lay on the table, she took out the lowest one, opened it and ... She shut it, lifting her head and swallowing.

It seemed.

Clarke opened the album again. No, it didn't seem. The photos of Lexa were so frankly that Clarke sat down in a chair.

She leafed through the album and did not breathe. That’s what she hadn’t expected it. Lexa was in her underwear and posed on the bed. Clarke came across a photo of a brunette sitting on her knees and, legs apart, holding her hands straight along the edge of her panties ... and her face ... Clarke nervously began to pull the photo out of the album, hoping that no one would notice the loss. She ran to her bag and hid the photo.

\- "Clarke, everything, ready, let's go. What are you doing there ??? Well, show me?"

\- “Jess, no, no,” the friend had already ducked into her bag.

\- "Well, wow, Griffin! What's this?" Jess smiled broadly and looked at the photo.

\- "I stole it, well, take it away before someone see it."

\- "I won't even be interested in ... why you want THIS photo."

\- “Fool,” Clarke tore out the photo and put it away.

They went into the courtyard, to the stairs.

Clarke slowly walked over to the smiling girl, who grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to herself.

The photographer began work.

\- "Clarke, why are you blushing? Am I embarrassing you?" the girl whispered completely on the lips.

\- “N-no, it's okay,” Clarke didn't know where to put her hands.

\- "Then, hug me already."

Clarke hugged Jess, and her hands trembled.

\- "What's wrong, Griffin?"

\- “It's just too close contact, I… should have had a drink."

\- "Griffin," the girl gently ran her fingertips along her back.

\- “Damn,” Clarke jerked and felt goosebumps run through her body.

\- "Shh, it's okay," a friend grabbed the blonde's leg and pressed close, Clarke's leg clasped her buttocks.

Jess scoffed as best she could, feeling the blonde's embarrassment. Clarke regretted that she agreed to the experiment, she was ready to sink into the ground. She did whatever Jess whispered to her, in the mouth, then in the ear. After about ten minutes she even got used to it. And she began to boldly paw her friend.

\- "Griffin, you got bolded."

\- "Why are you breathing in my ears," Clarke grabbed her friend by the ass.

\- “Clarke, if you do that again, I'll come to sleep with you."

\- "Ha, yes, of course," Clarke squeezed Jess's buttocks in her hands.

\- “Damn, Clarke…"

The blonde closed her eyes, Jess bit her ear. Clarke felt a pang inside, deja vu ... Only this redhead sassy girl smells different. Smells like her friend.

\- "Well done, girls! You guys are really good."

For another half hour, Clarke was fucked in all positions, and she even found out in which girls do IT, what would be useful to her, she hoped in her heart. The main thing is not with Jess.

\- “Okay, Clarke. Wash off the paint. A car is waiting for you."

The redhead kissed Clarke on the cheek and went to change.

\- "Griffin, you were great! Take a shower with me?"

Clarke lifted the corners of her lips.

Half an hour later.

The blonde flew up to the car of her dreams, and now she already felt like a real pervert. What only she didn't do with car! Almost like a few minutes ago with her friend.

\- “The photos will be ready by morning tomorrow,” said Mika.

Clarke went broke for this particular shoot, but she didn't regret it. Her self-esteem was just in heaven.

\- "Griffin, my services are expensive, ready to pay?"

\- “Jess, I'm going to hang a barn lock on the bedroom."

Of course, she will not hang, which completely confused her. Realizing this, she stopped thinking about her boss, who had recently stomped her self-esteem.

She returned home and, happy, began to prepare for the exams.

*****

Thursday. Day four.

Lexa has done almost everything. Poured to herself a whiskey and was ready to relax.

The door opened with a bang.

\- "Lexa! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Peter burst into the room.

\- "What do you allow yourself? You are in my room!"

\- "Yes, don't care! Enough!" he went up to the brunette who was drinking whiskey and did not even look at him.  
\- "Explain to me again! Why did we fire Griffin?"

\- "Because she is not professional, not sexy. She is rude to me, boorish and ..."

\- "Yes, don't give a shit that she is to you!! What does this have to do with work? I agreed with you because you convinced me that being rude is not worth her job here!"

\- "And what is it worth??? Where have you seen employees being rude to their bosses?"

\- "And where have you seen the authorities humiliate their subordinates so much? You think I don’t know HOW you do your job? If you haven't forgotten, I have more shares. If you don't like something, go back to New York!"

\- "What do you allow yourself?" the brunette stood up.  
\- "Get out of my room! We have working hours, so come during working hours!"

\- "You know! After what I saw today, you are not only unprofessional towards employees and do not observe subordination in communication, but you are also not competent!"

He tossed the folder on the table.

\- "Look! And so that after you looked this girl would work HERE!"

He went out and slammed the door.

Lexa, like a tiger in a cage, walked around the room and cursed.

\- "What does this goat allow himself? This Griffin is already in my throat! What the fuck!!" She shouted into the void.

The brunette drank the whiskey in one gulp and began pouring more, opening the folder with her other hand.

The whiskey filled the glass and began to flow onto the table. Lexa leafed through the photos, not breathing.

\- "What the fuck ..." she put down the bottle.

She took one photo and looked at Clarke, who was sitting on the seat of the car.

She put it aside.

Took the second one with Jessica.

With the other hand, without looking up from the photograph, she stretched out her hand with a glass and drained it in a gulp.

The whole table was in alcohol, and Lexa had to sit down urgently.


	20. Lexa's Lexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Hi Mika!"

\- "Oh, Lexa, hello, doll."

\- "Explain to me what kind of photos are on my table now?"

\- "Lexa, dear, why are you so tense, what kind of photos are you talking about?"

\- “About the Griffin photos,” she began a little more calmly.

\- "Yes, did you see? The girl is just space! And how is it, that she does not work for you?"

\- "As it turns out? Well, it turns out something like this," Lexa began to stutter.

\- "Lexa, you just have no idea what she's did! Not only America will jerk off on her! Even my gay self regretted being gay."

\- "Mika, she worked for me."

\- "Worked? I didn't get it, honey."

\- "She's just unbearable. We did not get along characters with her."

\- "Lexa, in the whole world there is not a single person who would get along with you. There are no such nuts.” He laughed.

\- "Thanks. Very nice of you."

\- "If you fired her, then she is exactly the psycho who could answer you. Why are you keeping silent? And her friend, does she work for you?"

\- "Yes, for me."

\- "They’ve been doing some pretty crazy stuff around here! You just have no idea, I fell in love with lesbians."

\- "And what did they do?" Lexa tensed.

\- "Yes, they have such chemistry that the lens is already fogged up. If this girl doesn't work for you, I'll find her a job myself."

\- "No, you won't. Thank you Mika, the photos are great as always."

\- "By the way, Lexa, it seems the blonde stole your photo."

\- "I didn't get it."

\- "I have your album lying on the table, she was examining it and ... the security told me that on the surveillance cameras it was visible how she stole your photo."

\- "Are you joking? Why do you have my album at all???"

\- "I'm even afraid to imagine what she will do with her."

\- "Poking needles into it," Lexa imagined Clarke's flaring nostrils and how she pierces her eyes with a needle.

\- "Okay, dear, it's late already, I ran, kiss and hug."

\- "Yes, Mika... Bye."

Lexa picked up the phone and opened the WhatsApp.

\- "Heck!" She remembered that she was blocked.

_«Griffin, we need to talk,»_

Lexa sent a message.

Half an hour later, no response. She dialed the number.

The call was reset. That's a bitch!

She dialed again, and again after a couple of rings, call was reset.

_«Griffin, come on, quickly unlock!»_

Two o'clock in the morning. Nothing. Silence.

*****

Friday. Day five.

Clarke opened her eyes and picked up the phone: missed. She opened her eyes wide. Oh wow! What does this witch want?

She opened the letters and read. Talk. Oh, here we go.

She got dressed and went to Jess.

\- "Good morning, my depraved baby," Jess kissed her friend on the cheek and sat down to drink coffee.

\- "Hi," Clarke hugged the redhead from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder,  
\- "Your boss wrote to me."

\- "What did you want?"

\- “I have no idea, she didn't write that. Sort of like talking."

\- “I think she wants you back to work."

\- "But on this occasion I have something," Clarke handed her friend the phone.

Jess read the email, there was a job offer.

\- "Well, wow, Mika. So, taking pictures, being a model ... Wow, listen, this is good. With all this, he has good connections. He can put you in a lot of places, different projects."

\- "Yes, I'm talking about the same. And you won't have to feel sorry for yourself."

\- "Well, in general it is necessary, but it will be not only in one resource."

\- "It doesn't matter, Mom still won't see."

\- "Will you answer her?"

\- "I will answer. A little bit later."

Clarke hugged her friend even tighter, with whom she became indecently closer after the photo shoot.

\- “Clarke, if you lick me on the cheek now, I’ll think you’re harassment.”

\- "I would have harassed if we didn't have to go out already."

Clarke had yet another exam. The mood was good. She unblocked the contact.

_«C: "What is needed, madam?"»_

She imagined Lexa's scowling face, the word «maaaadmmm» infuriated her.

_«L: “Good morning, Griffin. You're going back to work."»_

The brunette immediately got down to business.

_«C: - "I would think that you are out of your mind, but this is your normal state."»  
«L: - “Griffin, are you on purpose? I'm trying to be nice."»  
«C: - “Yes? Don't keep me informed. When you do, write."»  
«C: - "Better contact a psychologist, I would help, but specifically for your case, I need to complete a master's degree."»  
«L: - “So are you a psychologist? Why can't you heal yourself? Or do you need a doctorate for that already?"»  
«C: - “Psychologists don't diagnose themselves. You'd better read literature. Not of a pornographic nature."»  
«C: - "Sorry, but I have to go to class, the bell rang at school."»_

Clarke put her phone away and walked over to Jess.

\- "Well, what is she?"

\- "Went for whiskey."

Jess laughed out loud.

The friends decided to mark the end of a difficult week today and, having taken a beer, settled down on the couch, getting ready to watch a movie.

_«L: "Griffin, what do you want?"»_

\- "Well, no way," Clarke showed her friend the message.

\- "Well, write to her what you want, apparently, she was very pressed to get you back."

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Mika. He works for Lexa. I think the pictures came to her, and they was pressed on her, for firing you, I think so, you were just gorgeous."

\- "So that's what this is about. All right.."

\- "Hey, Clarke, cool it down."

The blonde crawled out of her friend's arms and buried herself in the phone.

_«C: - "Is this your decision?"»_

Silence, typing ... typing and silence again.

\- "What a bitch! It is unlikely that the word «yes» can be written for ten minutes."

Clarke opened her beer and took a few sips.

_«C: - "Are you writing a poem there?"»  
«L: - "No, this decision is not mine."»  
«C: - "In this case, get out yourself, I already have a job."»  
«L: - "Your terms, Griffin?"»_

Clarke rubbed her chin with one finger and smiled as she buried in phone again.

_«C: - "I will be paired with Jess, 2% more from views, you will apologize to me on your knees and I want your car."»  
«C: - “Lexa's Lexus. Funny, isn't it?"»  
«L: - "Griffin, I can't see your pupils, but are you getting high?"»  
«L: - "Griffin, see a doctor."»  
«L: - "You're just sassy!"»  
«L: - “My car? Do you even know how much it costs?"»  
«C: - "You don't even know how to drive, I can give you a ticket for a taxi"»  
«L: - "No, Griffin, forget it!"»  
«C: - "Something tells me that if I tell Peter that I will work for you, and even with a girl in a pair, he will give me your car himself."»  
«L: - "I will not apologize to you"»  
«C: - "You will, right at the door of my car"»  
«L: - “I will kill you, you are unbearable!!! I'll turn your life into HELL, Griffin."»  
«C: - “Repent, what are you talking about?! Holy Father Bob, if anything, is always at your service."»_

\- "Why are you so happy?"

\- "I now have a Lexa's Lexus."

\- "I did not get that."

\- "I return to her, and Lexa gives me her car for it."

Clarke sprawled contentedly on her friend's lap.

\- "And yes, Jess, you are now dancing erotic dances with me in pairs."

\- "Griffin!!!"


	21. Dance for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

_«C: - "I'm ready to come for my car"»_

Lexa sat in the front seat of the car, kicking the driver out.

Clarke was eating breakfast and licking the spoon held it on her lips.

_«L: - "Delete my number"»  
«C: - "Well, here's another, you yourself gave it to me"»  
«L: - "Griffin, come take it, don't deny yourself anything"»_

Lexa nervously blocked her iPhone.

«Maybe tie a bow,» the brunette thought irritably.

_«C: - "I want you personally to hand me the keys"»_

Clarke was pleased. In fact, she didn't need this car so much, rather she wanted to punish her boss. Although the car is gorgeous. How will she come to her mother on it? She hadn't thought about that.

Lexa pulled out her keys and got out of the car. She nervously twisted the phone in her hands. She was ready to throw the phone on the asphalt and trample it on just the thought that she would have to apologize to Griffin now.

Clarke finished her meal, kissed her friend on the cheek and ran out into the street, a taxi was already waiting for her.

A strange sensation, Clarke got out of the car, and when it was time to go to the parking lot, she was seized by a slight tremor.

She slowly began to walk around the building, and when the parking lot appeared, she stood up in a column.

Lexa stood there with her back on the car.  
Black tights, short skirt and black tight-fitting T-shirt.

She resembled a cat from a porn movie, Clarke suggested, who hadn't watched porn. She had a wonderful imagination, which now began to dominate in her head. She stood behind the bushes, watching the boss, feeling like a voyeur *, all that was missing was the binoculars.

Lexa took out her phone and started doing something there.

Clarke jumped at the sound of the message.

_«L: - "Griffin, how long will I wait for you? Don't piss me off, you're taking up enough time!"»_

Oh, well... okay. Clarke got angry and walked out from behind the bushes.

With each step Clarke walked more and more slowly, the fucking anger receded somewhere, excitement rose in return.

Lexa, while Clarke approached, meditated: «Don't kill, don't kill, exhale. So that she, well, she would have put on shorts even shorter! Car... no car, breathingiii"»

Clarke stood opposite and stared silently.

\- "Griffin, why are you staring at me?"

\- "I look at your sad face, I want to remember this moment."

\- "Do you think it is sad?" Lexa took a step towards the blonde and narrowed her eyes.

Clarke stepped back.

\- "Are you on purpose?" Clarke was suddenly indignant, looking around.

\- “What's wrong, Griffin?" Lexa lifted the corner of her mouth.

\- "You are kidding!"

On 50 square meters, there was not a single car, only two stood at the curb and between them stood a Lexus, sandwiched on both sides.

\- "Griffin," Lexa came up and put the keys in her hand,  
\- "you will take me to the salon now, since you left me without a vehicle."

\- "What am I to you, a driver? How do you think I am going to leave here? And how did you get it there?"

\- “Griffin, surprise me,” Lexa walked and, rounding the car, got into the passenger seat.

\- "Bitch," Clarke hissed.

She got into the car and, putting on an intelligent face, began to look in all the mirrors that were. She inserted the key and started.

I pressed the pedal. Cotton.

\- "Griffin!!! Your mother! My car!" Lexa ran out of the car and began to swear, examining the rear bumper.

Clarke chuckled, noticing that her last car had a slower gas response.

The blonde turned the steering wheel to the left, jerked the gear lever forward and pushed on the gas.

Lexa held on to her head and only managed to run to the front bumper for the next crack.

\- "What are you doing, crazy???  
Who gave you the license? My car!"

\- "Mine," Clarke again handed back and again cotton.  
\- "Surprise, she says."

The blonde finally pulled out of the narrow parking spot.

\- "You're not normal at all!" the brunette ran around the car.

Clarke rested her head on her shoulder and watched, smiling.

Lexa finally got into the car, and immediately there was no air.

\- “Get out,” the brunette growled.

\- "What for? Will you apologize?" Clarke put on a halo.

\- "Griffin, why are you ruining my life?"

\- "Who? Me???" the blonde was genuinely surprised.  
\- "I need to remember all the insults that I heard from you?"

\- "These are not insults, but remarks!"

\- "Your REMARKS, you are the executor! You constantly cling to everyone, do you have problems with self-esteem?" the atmosphere in the car began to heat up with every second.

\- "Griffin, am I to blame that you came in torn rags, a sweater-bag, and I almost bleed from my eyes because of you!"

\- "Oh, you just ... no words," growled,  
\- "unbearable! You insult me again!"

\- "Griffin, you crashed my car! Get on out," Lexa suddenly said in a soft tone.

\- "I don't understand," hangs,  
\- "why?"

\- “I’ll kneel before you, don’t you want it? Tell me what else do you want? Maybe I can apologize right here? In the back seat?"

Clarke was still hanging on.

\- "Here, so here."

Silence…

Lexa was shocked and silent.

\- "Well? Should I change seats?" The blonde raised her eyebrows, her face was so sincerely agreeable that Lexa was at a loss.

\- “I can't do this anymore,” Lexa came out and loudly slammed the door.

The blonde chuckled.

Clarke got out of the car. She walked around car and went up to the brunette who was turning circles in order to calm her nerves.

\- “Lexa,” Clarke began calmly.  
\- "You must apologize, here and now, otherwise I will leave."

The brunette's desire to run up to Clarke and help her get away fought the urge to come up and strangle her.

Clarke sat down on the hood.

\- “Given the circumstances, I will do as you ask, but…” Lexa walked over and stood opposite.  
\- “I’ll really make your life hell."

Clarke was uncomfortable with such a serious look and the devilish glint in her eyes.

Lexa, without changing her expression and raising one eyebrow, knelt down.

Clarke climbed off the hood.

Lexa opened her mouth to start and ... silence.

Clarke was not breathing, she somehow imagined all this differently.

Lexa was on her knee and looked at Clarke, it would seem that even her eyes were a little kinder, even like a human, but it seemed, because she got up and came close to Clarke.

\- "Griffin, if you want, I'll apologize in a different way. Knees, asking for forgiveness is not mine."

\- "Differently?"

\- "I will dance for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism is the urge to spy on people having sex or "intimate" activities: undressing. Voyeur (voyeur) - the person who does it. Voyeurism in most cases is associated with secret observation of a person.


	22. The devil within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Right here?" Clarke leaned back slightly to increase the distance between her faces.

\- "No. Griffin, you slow down, answer quickly."

\- "I don't mind if you do it silently. Your voice always spoils everything. I'm free now."

Clarke stepped away from the car and, blocking the doors, walked towards the entrance to the building.

\- "Will you hand over the keys?" I heard from behind.  


\- "Yeah, anything else..."

Lexa looked sadly at the battered bumper and followed.

Clarke opened the doors and looked around and waited for the boss to show the way.

Lexa went up to her floor, Clarke slipped behind her.

The blonde preferred to be silent so as not to inadvertently frighten off.

Lexa was clearly unhappy and probably regretted opening her mouth at all.

\- "Ma'am, why are you so tense, will you dance with the same face?"

\- "Griffin, shut your mouth."

The brunette went deeper into the room and took the remote control, turned on the song and, roughly taking Clarke's hand, sat her in a chair.

The song started playing.

Digital Daggers - The Devil Within

Lexa began to move to the beat of the music, she turned her back to Clarke and, clasping her buttocks with her hands, smoothly led down, bending down.

She turned abruptly and began to sing, looking into the eyes of the blonde.

_«I'll keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
Til I make you»_

Lexa slowly pulled off her T-shirt and tossed Clarke aside.

The stunning body that Clarke saw for the first time when sober, and she went through with fever, trembling and a whole range of emotions in literally fifteen seconds.

_«I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you»_

Clarke opened her mouth.

Lexa, slowly swinging her hips, walked over to the blonde and leaned over to her face.

_«You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This Hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The Devil within  
You'll never know what hit you»_

Lexa, without taking her eyes off the blonde, sang and took off her skirt. Hooking her toe, she threw it aside.

The brunette sat down on her knees and, spreading Clarke's legs, raised her head sharply. She rose smoothly, clinging to Griffin's hot body, felt the impulses and excitement that took possession of her object of irritation. She rose completely to her face and sang on her lips.

_«I'll be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you»_

Clarke, who was not very comfortable, could not control her leg, which began to twitch. She wanted to sit more comfortably, but could not move.

Lexa put her hands on Clarke's shoulders and stood up slowly. Her breasts swam before Clarke's eyes ...

Lexa, keeping her hands on her shoulders, walked around the blonde and leaned over to her ear.

_«I tried to be the lover to your nightmare  
Look what you made of me  
Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear  
Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see»_

Clarke wrapped her hand around her trembling leg and… took a deep breath.

Lexa walked around the blonde and sat on her knees, legs wide apart. She moved on her to the beat of the music, her head thrown back ...

Clarke lost control of herself, she wrapped her arms around her back and pulled Lexa to herself...

Lexa reacted and returned to her face, looking into her eyes, she almost touched her lips ...

Again this smell... the blonde's head started spinning... She tightly squeezed her hands on the boss's back...

Lexa leaned over to her ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe and whispered.

\- "Are you horny...?"

Clarke opened her mouth to catch air, but couldn't.

Lexa looked into her eyes and a wicked smile appeared on her face. She gently touched the blonde's chin, lifting it up.

\- "Cover your mouth, Griffin."

She stood up abruptly and, quickly picking up her clothes, added:

\- "Generally zero."

She went out and closed the door behind herself.


	23. Exceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Clarke sat there breathing deeply.

«Zero... Who is zero? Is she zero? Emotions zero?»  
The blonde got up and left the room.

Lexa stood in the doorway and smoked.

Clarke walked past without looking at the brunette.

Clarke walked to the car and drove away.

Lexa smoked half her cigarette and went upstairs.

She sat down on the bed and, leaning her elbows on her knees, clasped her head. Round it, why is it so sad?

She took out her phone and opened the whatsapp.

A finger stroked the touchscreen.

Lexa took out the player and changed into sportswear, she urgently needed to run ten laps around the forest, and preferably twenty.

So strange, she always ran there, but for the first time she noticed a small pond. He peered out between the trees, Lexa turned off the path and ran to the shore.

The brunette looked around and sat down at a small cliff above the water.

She turned off the music and took out her phone, there is almost no connection.

The brunette went into the mail and opened the attachment. The first video that Griffin sent her. Lexa allowed herself to relax today. To admit thoughts that she tried to block before, she probably didn't have any more strength, had to reboot.

The brunette was raised by a strict father who owned a large business in New York.  
As a teenager, she and her family moved from Dallas. Lexa couldn't wait to grow up and dump from care.  
The purchase of shares in a company in the sphere of erotic services caused a seizure in her father. He tore the hair on his head, which is what Lexa wanted, and in the end achieved that he stopped communicating with her, waving his hand at the acquisition of a daughter.

Lexa is a person who always keeps everything under control, emotions, feelings, people. She had heard rudeness and boorish before, of course, it was unlikely that Griffin was the first who dared to answer the cold and cynical girl. But Griffin is the only one who did it without aggression, with such sincere indignation and... irony, that for Lexa it was just an emotional collapse.

Lexa might even be amused by this, if the lack of control and the ability to close the blonde's mouth were not so annoying. Just get rid of, get rid of the person who knocks the ground out from under her feet and sometimes mocks her. Mocks her!

Have you ever hated a person? I think you was. Lexa doesn't. This is her usual behavior, normal speech and normal reaction to stimuli. Dress, manners and behavior. A common, even typical situation, with the exception of an unusual, atypical blonde.

Lexa had to work with this person, and she did not know how to proceed. To be silent? Don't scold? Don't cling? But this is impossible. As a result, to listen to irony and sarcasm... Which just infuriated. To come up and hit...

She was drawn to the blonde, drawn from the first meeting, from the first boorish word that flew from the pink lips of the blonde. Wild desire to come up to hit, kick out or fu... No. No. No.

Lexa took a pebble and threw it into the pond.

Dance for her. Take revenge. She took revenge. To yourself.

How? How could such a thing come to mind? She still felt soft and tender fingers on her lower back, and still heard her breathlessness.

And Griffin is a young fool who will take advantage of this weakness and tug, tug, twitch... nerves. Torment her until Lexa hits her head against the wall or kills her herself.

It's impossible even to talk to her. One calm word and a bunch of sarcastic crap in return. Unbearable... Crazy... Lexa again took the stone and threw it.

She was holding a phone in her left hand, and the video there was spinning in a second circle.

The video is spinning, but the decision has not yet been made.

Maybe it's her? What if… Lexa couldn’t believe that she’d been in the middle: maybe she’d just be polite to Griffin? How complicated it is.

She sat on the shore for another two hours, engaging in self-discovery and allowing herself to relax. Today... today can.

*****

Clarke was sitting in a cafe, the car was in a car service.

It costs a lot to repair this crumb. Clarke gave almost everything that she managed to earn.

The blonde bent her arm at the elbow and lay down on it. She had already drunk her third mug of coffee, and she would gladly have drunk something stronger.

The words of her boss did not leave her alone. The feeling of shame and how she was disgraced did not leave alone. Sitting there like an idiot, would start drooling.

No young man or girl has ever made a blonde woman so nervous before. Why does she bother her so much? Where does this hate come from? Why does she constantly make her defend herself? There is no more strength to fight and hold the defense.

Revenge succeeded, Griffin. She wanted to call and complain to Jessica, but immediately presented her fiery speech on the topic «you had to nod and agree, then all this crap wouldn't be there.» How can she be silent when she is insulted by a girl who makes her legs tremble?

If there was a man or a dumb aunt in Lexa's place, Clarke would have swallowed. What, she's never met people like that?Yes, they had a teacher at school, a concentrate of Lexa. Nothing, obediently endured, nodded, was silent. And here…

Maybe you should take into account the advice of a friend, why waste your nerves further?Enough. Let her say what she wants. If Clarke is so worthless in her eyes, then so be it.

The blonde reached into her bag and took out a photograph.

She looked at Lexa face for a long time... her features... Lips... The girl of her fantasies hates her. Well, to hell with her!

*****

Lexa ran to the building, feeling somehow relieved.  
The decision was made, come what may. She ran into a cafe on the other side of the forest. She drank a cup of tea and sat looking at the people. Regular. Not attractive in any way, not even attractive at all.  
A group of girls dressed as cheap prostitutes sat neighing at the whole establishment. Going over in her head the words that could characterize them, she caught herself thinking that half of them were spoken by Griffin, but the blonde did not look like these at all ...

It's almost evening, it's time to go home. The brunette jogged through the forest until she stopped on a path that had already led her to the parking lot.

Her car was parked in the parking lot.

She slowly walked over and walked around her.

The crumpled places were... Like new... Probably, only a professional could see the former damage...

An employee approached her.

\- "Lexa, a girl came, she left you the keys." He handed them to the boss.

\- "Thanks."

She opened the door and sat down.

The head fell on the steering wheel. The feeling that she was now experiencing was new to her ...

«Griffin, what does it all mean?»

Lexa stared at her message for a long time. And deleted it.

_«L: - "Clarke, what does that mean?"»_

She stared at the screen for five minutes until the blonde entered the chat. For some reason the heart quickened the rhythm.

_«C: - "I apologize for ruining your day and your car."»_

Lexa put her phone away. It looks like there are no winners.


	24. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Sunday. Seventh day.

\- "Clarke! Clarke! Clarke, wake up!!!"

The blonde jumped out of bed in a panic. What? Where? What?

\- "Clarke, urgently come here, you damn slept all day, and here it is! Fuck, Griffin!"

Clarke did not have time to recover, her friend pulled her out of bed and dragged her to the balcony.

*****

Lexa lifted her head from the pillow and looked at the time.

Seven in the morning. Well, wow, she fell back on the pillow.  
No sleep.

The brunette soothed in bed and dozed off a little, until nine in the morning.

The telephone rang.

She answered the phone:

\- "Yes?"

\- "Hello Lexa. My name is Ben, and I'm calling you from the salon."

\- "Yes, hello."

\- "You left so quickly yesterday... You left the papers at the checkout."

\- "Papers?" Lexa realized.  
\- "I'll be there soon, thanks for calling."

Lexa, who had three rooms in this building and no kitchen except for the fridge with alcohol, drove into the cafe.

She flipped through e-mail, skimmed through the resumes that were poured into her, and drank an invigorating drink.

After paying, she left the cafe.

The brunette drove up to the salon and went straight to the checkout.

\- "Good day."

\- "Yes, good. Yesterday at your service my car was being repaired, they called me and said that I had forgotten the papers."

\- "One minute," the girl moved away. She returned two minutes later and held out a thin folder.

Lexa took it and looked in, there were lectures. She took the papers under her arm and something fell from there.

She bent down, picked up and froze in a bent position. The brunette smiled, in her hands was a photo. Even not at all pitted with needles.

Lexa carefully put the photo back into the lecture and walked over to the service employee.

\- "Yesterday my car... the bumper was changed, front and rear."

\- "Yes, I remember, yesterday your friend was with us. There is not only a bumper, I can see."

\- “Yes, and print me all the checks, please."

Lexa walked over to the tables and sat down on the sofa. She opened the folder with the blonde's papers and began to read. The further and more she read, the wider her eyes became. She became angry with the blonde again.

There was HER psychological portrait. Lexa gripped the papers. «Well, Griffin.»

All meditation was in vain, the inner demon tore, threw and asked to come out.

\- "Here you are," a girl came up to her and handed out receipts.

Lexa stood up. I took it. She looked and sat down.

The eyes grew so large that the brunette turned to her.

\- "Is everything okay? It's all there…"

\- "Why so many?" Lexa got up again.  
\- "There ... Yes, you can buy a new car with that kind of money!"

\- "I beg your pardon," the employee was confused.  
\- "There is a list of works, plus payment for urgency."

\- "For urgency??? List of works? Yes, there is a bumper... and a bumper..." Lexa again dived to the sums with zeros ...  
\- "I have insurance!"

\- "The repair was not on insurance and out of turn."

\- "Yes, I have repairs... damn it! Thank you," she flew out of the building, almost knocking the girl down.

Lexa sat in the car and read every item, the details cost a lot of money, plus everything for every detail was + 30% for urgency.

\- "Jesus, Griffin, you’re definitely not friends with your head," Lexa walked down the list, cursing aloud.

«Rc 200 t  
\- Replacing the right front headlight.  
\- Replacing the rear bumper.  
\- Replacing the upper part of the front bumper  
\- Replacing the lower part of the front bumper  
\- Replacement of the skirt.»

Where does Griffin get that kind of money? Heck! Lexa couldn't believe her eyes.

This is the entire amount that was paid to her.

\- "You idiot!" Lexa growled under her breath and hit the gas.

She drove up to the house and, having parked the car, went to the garage.

There were two cars in the garage.

Lexa began to walk around them and think.

If she gave Clarke money, she stubborn fool wouldn't take.

And she won't take the car.

And what kind? In the garage were two Audi.

She rummaged in her bag and fished out the keys.

She opened the white car and got inside.

She recalled a conversation she had with Jess a month ago.

Jess, under torture, answered all the questions, also mentioning that Clarke dreams of a car.

The brunette could not figure out what to do.

What worried her the most was Griffin's reaction to throwing these keys at her. Heck.

Not only did Lexa hate to feel indebted, she also understood that she herself provoked this situation, and besides, the proud Griffin, apparently, was so offended ...

So be it. Throw keys at her, and to hell with her.

Lexa took out Clarke's notes and a pen.

*****

Clarke stood on the balcony with her mouth open.

\- "And what does it mean?"

\- "Griffin, Lexa came, she handed me the keys and... I think she left."

\- "What do you mean handed over the keys?"

\- "Oh, wait. I do not understand. You yourself asked her for a car. It's not a Lexus, but fuck... it's an Audi TT. Let's go down!"

\- "We're not going anywhere!"

Clarke ran to her room and, grabbing the phone, began to puff and poke at the touch keyboard.


	25. Psychological portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm nineteen and I really need money.
> 
> How to work in the field of erotic services if you are not at all erotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сбитый пульс by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4455296
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

_«C: - "What does this all mean?"»_

Clarke tried to be calm, but all the emotions mixed into one ball.

_«L: - "And what do you think?"»_

Clarke jerked her head back as she read the message.

She had no idea and was not even going to guess.

_«C: - “Jess told me that you gave me the keys. What for?"»  
«L: - “1. You paid for the repair of my car. 2. I don't like having to. 3. We agreed that I will give you the car for the return, I gave it. Isn't that enough?"»  
«C: - "I didn't need your car!"»  
«L: - "In that case, let me ask you, what for then?"»_

Clarke tapped herself on the forehead. What the hell does she say? To annoy? Oh, damn it, was not.

_«C: - "To piss you off, to punish you."»  
«L: - "To piss me off, punish, spent all the money."»  
«C: - "It was worth it."»_

Of course not. Clarke remembered what her boss had said. As soon as they burst into her head and swept there, the mood immediately changed.

_«L: - "Do you like to piss me off, Griffin?"»  
«C: - "You know, no, it wasn't worth it, after your last words."»_

There was silence for about three minutes.

Clarke took a deep breath.

_«L: - "What I said is not true."»  
«C: - "Oh, I don't even know what you said, can you explain?"»_

Again three minutes of silence.

Lexa probably walks in between and drinks an alcoholic drink for courage in one gulp.

_«L: - "Let's not discuss this. Whatever I mean, I was wrong."»_

Clarke wanted to continue torturing her boss, but remembered the promise she made to herself.

_«C: - "Okay, come and get your car."»  
«L: - “Griffin, I have a proposal for you. You wrote about 2% on top, let's not have these 2% and the car is yours. It is unlikely that you will be ready to make money in such a quick way again, but while you save up, a lot of time will pass. This car is dear to me, it is my first love, take care of it."»_

Clarke couldn't believe her eyes and what SHE was writing this.

Jessica rushed into the room.

\- "Griffin, she's gorgeous !!!"

\- "Have you been down?"

\- "Of course, I went down! I've considered everything! There is such a tuning inside, this is clearly not a complete set, as if everything was made to order!"

Clarke looked at the last message. It seems that she was given a car, more expensive than a Lexus ... in all respects, but why?

Jess tortured her friend for a long time until she told about all the latest events.

Except one.

\- "You are definitely not on friendly terms with your head, how are you ... why ... well, you give."

\- "She deliberately squeezed it, there was half a meter on both sides, in short, not the point, I paid her off for the damage ..."

\- "Well, as you can see, she didn't like it very much, or on the contrary very much ... Will you accept her car? By the way, she drove her herself, and Lexus with a driver ... so I think she gave you a personal vehicle, maybe she fell in love?" Jess laughed.

\- "Well, very funny, you are not helping me at all," the blonde showed Lexa's proposal in the message.

\- "Hmm. Clarke, this is not very profitable." Jess lay down on the bed and thought.

\- "Why?" Clarke rested her head on her stomach.

\- "If you danced, well then, yes, but you are going to work together with me to earn money, and lesbians make good money. We only have two couples and both... compared to us... well, imagine if we don't dance ahhh ..."

\- "Jess!"

\- "No, well, you count," she stood up, knocking Clarke from her stomach.

\- “I mean, wait, you could…” Clarke couldn't find the words.

\- "And why not, Griffin, these are huge bucks, with someone else not, with you, no problem."

\- "So, wait, I don't have time to follow your thought ..."

\- "In short, it is not profitable. In a couple of months you would have earned a car, and then that 2% ... Griffin, it seems to me that you should ..."

\- "No, Jess, she didn’t suggest it to save money, I don’t want to look petty ..."

\- "Griffin, this is work! This is what you earn, by the way, this is hard work for you!"

\- "No, Jess, I'll take her car ... her first love ..."

\- "Ha, well, whatever you want," she hugged the blonde and kissed her forehead.

_«C: - "Okay, I'll be careful in parking lots."»  
«L: - "Griffin, I'm here ... studying some papers and I have questions for you."»_

Clarke didn't understand. What papers?

\- “Griffin, damn it, I almost forgot, look what I found."

She took a photograph from her pocket.

\- "You stuffed it into your pocket! Damn, crumpled!!!" Clarke began to iron the paper.  
\- "Wait ... where are you ..."

\- "In the car, she was lying in the front seat."

Clarke got up and walked around with the photo in her hands, trying to figure out ...

A photograph ... so where did she get it, she was the last time ... hmm ... forgotten at the checkout ... but she was ...

\- "Your mother! My notes!!!"

\- "What's wrong with you, Griffin, I was already scared."

\- "Jess! This photo was in my notes! Do you remember, I did according to Lexa ... there was a sample of a person by whom I made a portrait, well ... damn it ... and when it didn't come in handy, I started there ... correcting and ... in short, I'm there ..."

\- "Oh ..." Jesse raised an eyebrow. She remembered all the notes and corrections Griffin had shown her and how they laughed.

Clarke began to nervously remember what was there ... Until she heard the message come to WhatsApp.

_«L: - “The ability to be objective is completely absent. Not competent. The ability to build a constructive dialogue with any opponent is completely lacking. Provocateur, will not let herself or others live in peace. Will constantly be twisting".»_

Clarke urgently needed a drink ... She scratched an eyebrow and turned her gaze to Jessica ... Jess understood perfectly and went for a beer.

_«L: - “The character is quite strong. In a stressful situation, she can restrain himself for some time, but if she get it, she can attack (as for the portrait of this person, there are doubts. It can also attack in a completely unstressed situation. There are doubts that a person can restrain herself at all) Seriously, Clarke?"»_

Clarke grabbed a bottle of beer and started drinking quickly, and didn't care it was day ... It seems that she began to remember ...

_«L: - “You cannot attack her (run over). Can be aggressive under stress. And stress-free too. The nervous system is weak (closer to a psycho). It is very easy to lose her temper, and she will not hold back too much."»_

Clarke whined loudly and lingeringly ...

_«L: “Heightened self-esteem - a person has a very high opinion of herself (whether it is justified or not, I don't know). In any case, the opinion of others will be looked down upon, although appearance may not be given. (No, she will definitely give it) Griffin, I’m sitting here and thinking, when you studied me so well, it’s straight to save money on a psychiatrist."»  
«C: - “This is not about you! I was doing the psychological portrait of Jessica!"»  
«L: - “Yes? Jessica? It's weird ... it's just that the Psychological Portrait of Amanda Rae is written here, and then crossed out and written: Lexa. (bitch and tyrant)"»_

Clarke covered her face with her hands.

Jess read over her shoulder and whinnied loudly.

\- “Griffin, I think there’s some explosives in the car,” she continued to laugh.

_«L: - “Let's continue psychoanalysis: The person is very emotional, one might say, generous with emotions, (too generous), but because of her secrecy she tries not to show it from the outside, (oh no, she does not try at all) just like many other traits hers character. Very acutely, sometimes painfully, perceives everything around, but again does not show it. (Necessarily gives: face, word, deed)".»_

_«C: - "Damn ... * scared smiley *"»  
«L: - "Toughly principled (I don't know what principles, but if you work side by side, it is better to know what they are, otherwise you can run into these principles every day)"»_

_«L:- "Pedantic, inclined to delve into the little things, in the nuances. Constant debriefing, strangers and friends. (Exclusively only strangers). It can go up to shamelessness. Moreover, if there are no such situations, she will create them herself. Power-hungry: will strive to ensure that others do as she wants. (If not, she will take you to the red room and crucify on the cross) "»_

\- "Jess, tell my mom that I love her, I'm going to hang myself."

Jess sat next to her and cried with laughter.

_«L: - “Griffin, there’s something even more interesting here. (Very sexy, carnal inclinations are clearly expressed, fantasy sexuality quality) There you also painted boobs”.»  
«C: "There is also good ..."»  
«L: “Yes, indeed, there is. Strikethrough. "»_

Clarke remembered crossing out a couple of paragraphs that could save her life now.


End file.
